My New Life
by LogansDragonxD
Summary: After 12 year old Isabel's parents die,she is left in Carlos's care.He adopts her as his daughter and takes her to LA with him.It's the beginning of her new life.I'm using my OC Isabel in this! Sucky summary I know.Please R&R! T for minor language.
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys! So I decided to take a break from Yours,Mine,and Ours and write this (hopefully)short story! This story is gonna be similar to Coming Alive but still every different.

I will be using My OC Isabel Rodriguez but she will be 12/13 years old. Carlos is her uncle in this story but after her parents die,he adopts her. Also,this is the real life so Carlos is 21 and his last name is Pena not Gracia.

Hope it's not confusing!

So yeah let's get this started!

* * *

There I stood. Tears streaming down my cheeks. I cried into his forearm as I watched the men lower down my parents,my brother,and my sister.

They had died after a every terrible car accident. I was the only survivor in the whole accident which included three other cars. All others but me died.

I cried harder into his arm,when I remembered it. He put his arm around me and he let me cry into his chest.

He would soon become my new dad. I cried and cried and everything came back to me.

* * *

"Watch out!"I yelled but it was to late.

Next thing I knew my truck was going back and forth. I cried out but no respond came back.

I cried and screamed. I saw a white light coming towards. I yelled 'Help'.

A pair of arms came around me. I got out of the damaged car with only scratches.

People say I'm a miracle. But I'm not. I let the rest of my family go. I didn't save them when I could.

I tried on the ground. A paramedic came over to me.

"Mam,you need to come with us to the hospital"The man said with a soft voice.

I shook my head.

"I'm fine"I say.

"That scratch on the side of your head looks bad you need to get it checked out"The man said.

"What about my family?"I asked him.

He looked away.

"Mam,you were the only survivor"He says. I looked at him not believing him.

"No,no I'm not"I said.

He nodded 'yes'.

"What about the other cars?"I asked him in a shaky voice.

"All died you're strong you survived."He replies.

I shook my head and burst out sobbing.

And that's how I ended here. Saying my last goodbye to my family.

* * *

"Isabel,is that all?"Carlos asked me putting my last bag in his trunk.

I nodded.

"Yeah,yeah that's it"I tell him.

I stare at my house. The house I've lived in since I was 2 years old.

All the memories that were in there would die down. And what I'm missing I'll keep reliving.

"Well,then we should get going it's a long drive"I nodded my head at his words.

"Can I go in one last time?"I asked quietly.

"Yeah,hurry though we need to get to LA by 3 pm. today." Carlos says.

I nod.

I walked in slowly,taking in everything. I walked throughout the house reliving all the memories this house held.

Once I finished I walked back outside.

"Ready?"Carlos asked.

"Yeah,let's go"I hesitantly say.

I had said goodbye to my other aunts and uncles,and cousins either this morning or last night.

* * *

I woke up with my neck hurting. I had slept with my head against the window. Not a good way to sleep.

"Hey sleepy head"Carlos says once he says me turning.

"Hi"I say sleepily.

"You got up just in time"He says smiling.

"Huh?"I asked confused.

"Look out the window"He says.

I look at him confused but I do as he says. I looked out the window to see,tall buildings,palm trees,and a lot of people.

I looked out amazed. I've been to big cities but this city was different. It was the city where dreams were created.

And it was my new home. Los Angeles. At least I was still in my home state,California.

"This,Isabel, is your new home,your new life"Carlos says.

I opened the window,the fresh breeze hit my face. I closed my eyes to take in the scent.

The fresh,nice scent.

"Where we going?"I asked him.

"We are going to Paramount Studios"Carlos says.

"For what?"I asked.

"That's where we film the show,and you're gonna meet the guys and everyone else"He say happily.

I nod.

"Cool"Carlos filmed a show called Big Time Rush. It was also a band. I was a pretty big fan to say.

I was so lucky to have a famous uncle.

We got to Paramount Studios after like 20 minutes. We got off the car and stretched.

From 6 am to 2 pm in a car is not a fun time.

We walked in. There was a lot of people moving around.

"Come over here"Carlos says. I followed Carlos into the set of Big Time Rush.

It felt weird to be here instead of just seeing this on TV it was real,right in front of my face.

"Carlos!"A voice called from behind us. We turned around to see Kendall Schmidt walking to us.

I was still a bit sleepily to be jumping up and down in excitement.

"Hey Kendall"Carlos greets him.

"Man you got here an hour earlier"Kendall says.

"Yeah not a lot of traffic up north"Carlos says.

"So this is Isabel"Kendall says looking down at me.

"Yeah,Isabel this is Kendall"Carlos introduces us.

"I'm not stupid I watch your show I know who he is"I say rudely.

Carlos laughs.

"Sorry she just woke up"He tells Kendall.

Kendall nods.

"It's okay I can see why you two are related"Kendall laughs.

I couldn't help but smile.

"I'm Isabel Rod-"

"Pena"Carlos interrupts me.

"Right,Isabel Pena nice to meet you"I shake hands with Kendall.

"Pleasure's all mine"He says.

"So where are the other guys?"Carlos asked him.

"Oh,their outside eating lunch"Kendall replies.

We walk outside to where there was some tables and people eating on them.

"Hey guys look who's back"Kendall says loudly.

"Carlos! Man hey how are you?"Logan asked him as he approached us.

"Good man,just got back from.."Carlos voice faded.

"Right,I'm guessing this is Isabel?"Logan asked.

I looked at Carlos.

"Did you tell everyone about me?"I asked him.

He nods.

"Isabel Pena nice to meet you"I say to Logan.

"Logan nice to meet you too"Logan says shaking my hand.

"What? Aren't you gonna say the same thing you told me when you met Kendall?"Carlos asked me.

"No,I was grouchy then"I say.

"And what two minutes later you're not?"He asked.

"Yeah"I say.

"Hey Carlos"James says walking up to us with Erin Sanders and Katelyn Tarver.

"Hey James"Carlos says.

"Is this?"James was about to ask.

"Yep,Isabel Pena nice to meet you"I say.

"James"

"Erin"

"Katelyn"I shake hands with all three before going back to stand next to Carlos.

"So you guys want lunch?"Logan asked.

"I'm in I'm starving."Carlos says.

"Isabel you want something?"Kendall asked me.

I shake my head no.

"Common you gotta be hungry"He says.

I shake my head no again.

"Isabel you haven't eaten since 10 when we stopped at Jack In The Box you gotta eat something"Carlos says.

"I'm not hungry"I say.

"I don't want you to watch us eat and not you"Carlos says.

"I'm not hungry"I repeat.

"Fine then"Carlos says.

I walk over an empty table,I sit down and I take out my phone.

Carlos P.O.V

I watched Isabel text. I was worried about her.

I didn't realize I was staring until Erin asked,

"What's wrong?"

"Isabel,she's not eating as she use to"I say.

"How do you know about that?"James asked.

"Because her aunt,the one she was staying at before I got there,told me Isabel didn't eat much anymore"I say.

"Well,you know she just went through something very hard"Katelyn tells me.

I nod.

"But still she seems uncomfortable,out of place I don't know how you would say it"I say.

"It's gonna take time for her to adapt her new home Carlos"Katelyn tells me.

"Yeah,I guess so"I say.

"Just watch in no time she'll be making friends and enjoying life again"Erin says.

"I sure hope so"I mumble.

"Just remember it's gonna take time for her to adapt her new life"Katelyn repeats.

Isabel's P.O.V

So I guess this is the beginning of my new life.

* * *

Okay so I don't know I might make this a one-shot. It depends how many reviews I get. If you want me to continue then please review!

I will be updating Every Rose Has Its Thorn still I'm just taking a break from Yours,Mine,and Ours.

PLEASE REVIEW!


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys thanks for the awesome reviews! Enjoy this next chapter!

As I sat down texting some friends back home,a shadow sat in front of me.

I looked up and saw Ciara Bravo sitting in front of me. I gave her a small smile.

"Hi,I'm Ciara"Ciara introduces herself.

"Hi,I'm Isabel"I say.

"So you're Carlos' daughter?"She asked.

I nodded."Yeah,that's me"

"That must be cool"Ciara says.

"What? Being his daughter?"I asked her.

"Yeah,I mean you get to live in a big 'ol house with a famous dad what's better than that?"Ciara says.

"I guess it is"I say.

"So you gonna be living in LA now?"Ciara asked.

"Yep"I say.

"Then would you like to be my friend?"She asked.

I smiled.

"I'd like that"I tell her.

"Awesome,maybe we could be besties"Ciara says enthusiastically.

"Haha yeah that's awesome"I say.

"So you see any guy you like?"She asked me.

"You mean one of the guys?"I asked her.

"Yeah"She replies.

"They're not bad looking but ya'know"I say slowly.

"Yeah,who's your favorite?"She asked.

"Um,I guess Carlos"I say.

"No,no you can't chose Carlos he's your dad"Ciara says.

"Fine,I don't know I just met them"I say.

"But like on TV who's you favorite?"She asked.

"I gotta say probably Logan"I say.

"Logan? I guess he's pretty nice"Ciara says shaking her head.

I smiled. I see a good friendship between us.

Carlos P.O.V

I watched as Isabel talked and laughed with Ciara. At least she wouldn't be alone.

"See Carlos she already made a friend"Erin points out.

James gets up and walks over to them. He says something,the girls just stared at him.

James walked back to our table.

"She has no sense of humor"He says.

"Why?"Logan asked.

"I just told her about the gentle men and gentle women and she didn't laugh"James says.

"Oh,she has a great sense of humor she probably didn't find that funny"I say.

"Well,who doesn't?"James asked.

"I think she already heard that before"I say.

James nods.

"Hey guys! Filming is done for the day we have some problems"The director shouted.

"Yes!"Everyone says.

"Carlos what are you gonna do?"Kendall asked me.

"Probably get home and help Izzy unpack"I tell him.

"Oh,do you mind if we come help?"He asked me.

"Sure that's fine"I say. We walked over to the table Izzy and Ciara were at.

"Hey Bells do you mind if the guys come over?"I asked Isabel.

"Not really"She says.

We said goodbye to everyone and left to my house in San Fernando Valley which was north of LA.

20 minutes later.

We arrived at the front of my house.

"This is your house?"Isabel asked amazed.

"Yep,and it's your house now too"I say.

She smiles. The first real smile I see since the accident.

Isabel's P.O.V

His house is huge! It's basically a mansion. And I'm gonna be living in it!

We got off,Carlos opened the trunk to get my and his stuff out.

I grabbed my guitar case,a suit case and my bag first. The other guys grabbed the rest.

As we entered,I was amazed. The house was so beautiful.

"So where's my room?"I asked.

"Go up the stairs,down that hall,first door"Carlos points out.

I walk up the stairs,down the hall and I opened the first door.

My new room was pretty big. I set my things down on the floor and jumped on my bed.

"Ah,it feels good to lay down"I sigh.

"I'm guessing you like your new bed"Carlos laughs.

"I love it"I say.

After unpacking

I walked downstairs to find a sleeply Carlos on the couch.

"Hey Carlos"I say sitting next to him.

"Hey Bells"He yawns.

"Can I ask you something?"I say.

"Sure kiddo"He says.

"What would you do if you were me?"I asked him.

He stared at me.

"I don't know what I'd do"Carlos says.

I look down felling the tears felling my eyes.

"Look,Bells it'll get easier trust me"Carlos says.

"I just miss them a lot"I say with spilling tears.

"I know,believe it or not I cried when I left Florida"Carlos says.

"You did?"I asked him.

"Yeah,I know it's different but I miss my parents too"He tells me.

"Yeah,but you can visit them I can't"I say.

"I know kiddo but trust me I know how you feel"He tells me rubbing my back.

"Will I stay be able to see my friends?"I asked him.

"Yeah of course"He says.

"Thanks Carlos"I say hugging him.

"For what?"He asked.

"Being such a great helper"I smile at him.

"You're my niece or should I say my daughter"Carlos says.

"Doesn't it feel weird to be 21 and have a 12 year old daughter?"I asked him.

"Not really you're pretty cool"He says.

"Pretty? Cool?"I asked him.

"You're amazinglly awesome"Carlos says.

"I know"I say.

"So you're friends with Ciara now?"He asked.

"Yep"I say.

"That's cool,you should some play dates"Carlos says.

I laugh.

"Carlos,we're 12 not 5"I say laughing.

"You are I thought you were 6"Carlos says.

I slap the back of his head.

"Hey I was kidding"He says,

"Whatever"I say.

2 weeks later

I walked downstairs at around 10 am. I saw Carlos on the phone talking to some one.

"Who is it?"I mouthed.

He waves me off. I gave him a look.

When he got off the phone he just walked away from me into the kitchen.

I followed him.

"Who were you talking to?"I asked him.

"Oh,um someone"He says.

"Who?"I asked getting annoyed.

"My sweet heart"He says dreamily.

"Uhh,your sweet heart?"I asked him.

"Yeah,my girlfriend Samantha Droke"Carlos says.

"Samantha Droke?"I asked him.

"Mhm"He nods.

"Oh"I say.

"What?"He asked me.

"Ah,I just,um nothing"I say.

"She's coming over for dinner to meet you"Carlos says.

"Oh cool"I say.

"Yeah,so dress decent and don't act as weird as you are"He says.

"What does this chick have that I can't be my own self around her?"I asked him.

"Just please don't"He says sternly.

I raise my hands in surrender.

DINNER TIME

Once again I walked downstairs. I was dressed in a my regular clothes.

"Hey I told you to dress decent"Carlos says when he sees me.

"What this isn't decent?"I asked him looking at my outfit.

Black jeans,black top with a dark red heart on it,a whole bunch of bracelets,and black boots.

"No you look goth"He says.

"So?"I asked.

"So she's gonna think I have a weird daughter"He says.

"Well,you do!"I yell.

"Just go change please"Carlos begs.

"Fine"I give up.

I walked back down stairs with balck jeans,a black tank top under a glitterly one with some heel boots.

"Better?"I asked Carlos.

"Way"He say.

(time skip:after dinner)

Samantha and I sat on the couch. Carlos had left us to go to the bathroom.

"So how long have you been dating Carlos?"I asked her trying to make conversation.

"Shut it little girl"She says rudely.

"Huh?"I asked confused.

"I'm gonna tell you one thing"Samantha says.

"And what is that?"I asked her.

* * *

Cliff hanger! Happy V-day!

PLZ REVIEW and I'LL CONTINUE!


	3. Chapter 3

Hey! Enjoy!

Previously on My New Life:

"I'm just gonna tell you one thing"Samantha says.

"And what is that?"I asked her.

"Don't think just because you're Carlos' daughter it means you can steal him away from me,'cause he just adopted you because he felt bad for you but watch I will make him give you up"Samantha says.

I stare at her with a confused,what did you just say? look.

"Well,excuse me but I wasn't trying to take him away from you and he loves me he would never give me up"I defend myself.

"Actually he would if I told him watch it little girl"She says.

"I'm 12 almost 13 I'm not little"I say getting pissed.

"Ah,excuse me miss drama queen"Samantha says evilly.

I was about to say something when Carlos entered the living room again.

"Hey there my most favorite girls,we were you guys talking about?"He asked as he sat down between us.

I was about to say something but Samantha gave me that 'You say something and I'll murder you' look.

So I decided not say anything.

"Oh just some heels we both saw at JCPenny"Samantha says innocently.

Carlos looks at me.

"Really?"He asked me.

I looked at his face,the way he looked at Samantha,he looked so in love. Only if he knew his 'sweetheart' was a bitch.

I didn't want to ruin their relationship so I kept my mouth shut and said,"Yeah"

"Oh,that's cool. I'm glad you two are getting along"He says. Getting along? If you mean the opposite of 'along' than sure but no way we're getting along.

"Well,it's getting kinda late I should get home I gotta work tomorrow"Samantha says. She too was an actress and also a model so she mostly always had to work.

"Aw,well I'm just happy you came I'll walk you to the door"Carlos says getting.

"Bye Isabel it was nice meeting you"Samantha says to me.

"Bye nice meeting you too"I say,using my acting skills, without any hate in my voice.

They walked to the door while I slowly walked up the stairs.

"Bye love you too"Carlos says before closing the door. I was barely reaching the hall.

A few minutes after I had reached my room,Carlos walked in too.

"So Bells what did you think about Samantha?"He asked.

I gave him a sad,small smile.

"She seems nice"I say.

"Does she seem like my type?"He asked.

No she's no way she's a bitch. I thought.

"Uh,yeah I guess"I say.

"Good,'cause I wouldn't wanna date some one you don't like"He says hugging me.

I smile. Oh Carlos,if you only knew what just happened.

"I love you Carlos"I say.

"I love you too Bells. I love you more than anybody"He tells me.

"Are you sure?"I asked him quietly.

He looks at me.

"Why do you ask?"He asked.

"Never mind,I already know the answer"I say.

"Okay,but I'm positive I love you a lot"He says.

"Good you better or I'll runaway"I say.

He laughs.

"Goodnight Bells sleep tight"He says.

"Goodnight Carlos sleep with the angels"I tell him like the old times.

"Sleep with the angels too,sweet dreams"He says turning the lights off.

I woke up sweating. I was breathing heavily. I had,had another nightmare about the accident.

I got up and walked to Carlos' room.

"Carlos"I whispered loudly.

He didn't move.

"Carlos!"I say louder.

"What who's there?"He asked sitting up.

"It's me"I say quietly.

"Isabel what do you want it's 3 in the morning"He says rubbing his eyes.

"I had a nightmare"I say.

"So?"He asked not getting the point.

"So,I'm scared can I sleep here for tonight?"I asked him.

"Sure come on"He says patting the other side of his bed.

"Thanks"I say. He hugged me tightly.

"Was the nightmare about the accident?"He asked in the dark.

"Yes"I reply.

"Oh,go to sleep"He says.

* * *

**NEXT MORNING AT THE BIG TIME RUSH SET**

I was waiting for Ciara to arrive. Last night I had met Samantha and what she had said to me was sure to kill me if I didn't tell someone.

I saw Ciara coming. I walked up to her,grabbed her arm and pulled her into her dressing room.

"Hi Isabel nice to see you too"She says sarcastically.

"Ciara I got a problem and it'd huge"I say.

"What?"She asked.

"Well,you know Carlos' girlfriend right?"I started off.

"Yeah"

"Well,last night she came over to dinner and guess what she told me"I say.

"What?"

"She said 'Don't think just because you're Carlos' daughter it means you can steal him away from me,'cause he just adopted you because he felt bad for you but watch I will make him give you up'"I tell Ciara.

"Na uh"Ciara says.

"Yaha"I say.

"But she doesn't seem like that"Ciara says.

"Well,she is and I hate her"I say.

"Did you tell Carlos?"She asked.

"No"

"Isabel,why didn't you?"She asked.

"Because he's to in love to actually believe me"I say.

"But-"Ciara was cut off by the door opening.

It was Carlos.

"Hey Bells do mind spending time with Logan while I hang out with Sam?"Carlos asked.

Again?

"You're gonna hang out with her again?"I asked him giving him a disgusted look.

"Yeah,this dinner is really important I can't miss it"He says.

"Yeah,it's fine I guess"I tell him.

"Thanks Bells muh I love you"He says kissing my head.

I just give him a fake happy smile.

Later on,Logan and I headed off to John's Incredible Pizza. It was so much fun!

We rode the 'Twister' 4 times! Logan looked ready to vomit.

We played at the arcade and he won a big teddy bear for me!

We ate at least three plates each and then played some more.

Finally,around 8 we left. He drove to my house.

"That was fun we should do that again"Logan says.

"Yeah"I say.

"Bells I know you wish it was Carlos"He says. I did sorta wish it was Carlos but he was to 'busy' with Samantha.

"Eh,kinda but he's to busy with Samantha to be with me"I tell logan.

"No he's not it's was just an important dinner Bells he'll always have time for you Iz"Logan says.

Logan and I had become real close.

"Thanks Lo"I say getting out of the car.

"You wanna be alone?"He asked.

"I'll be alright"I say closing the door.

* * *

REVIEW PLZ I'LL UPDATE SOONER!


	4. Chapter 4

Carlos P.O.V

I got home around 8:30 pm. I walked happily up the stairs to Isabel's room.

I got her door and heard her voice talking loudly.

"Yeah,it was so much fun today with Logan!"She exclaimed.

There was a short pause.

"Well, we went to get ice cream first then we left to John's Incredible Pizza,we rode the Twister like 4 times and Logan was about to puke!"She says laughing at the end.

She continued,"Yeah,then we played at the arcade,we wasted like 65 bucks there then we ate and then we played some more"

Another pause.

"Yeah,I guess I do wish it was Carlos but he's too busy with Samantha to be with me"I hear Isabel say.

I immediately felt bad. Isabel thought I was too busy with Samantha to be with her?

Does Isabel not like Sam?

"Whatever,I know I miss you too"Isabel says. I knock on the door,then I opened it.

"Oh hey Carlos"Bell says when she sees me.

"Hi Bells"I say. I walk over to her bed and sat down next to her.

"Hey Ale I'll call you back"Isabel says into the phone.

"So what's up?"She asked me putting the phone.

"How was your day?"I asked her.

"It was so much fun"She says.

"Cool,did you have a good time with Logan?"I asked her.

"Yeah,that's why it was fun,but I wish it was you who was with me"Bells says.

"I'm sorry Bells it's just this dinner was important to Sam and I couldn't bail on her"I tell her feeling bad.

"It's fine,I understand"She says nodding.

"So fun day?"

"Yes,I told you already it was fun! Logan and I are starting to have a tight bond"Isabel says smiling.

"That's great,great you two have a good friendship"I say.

"Yeah,he's like my best friend now. Hey do you mind if I hang out with him next Wednesday,we both wanna go to Boomers"Isabel says.

My smile fades. Logan is my daughter's best friend? And they wanna hang out together now?

"Um,no I don't mind at all"I lied. I did mind. I didn't want Logan and Isabel to have a tight bond I wanted a tight bond with her.

Not saying I didn't want Isabel to be close to the other guys,cause they're like my brothers,but not to close,closer than us two I should say.

"Awesome so how was dinner?"She asked.

"Great,was fun too"I say.

She nods.

"Wanna come downstairs to get a early midnight snack and then watch some TV?"I asked her.

"I'm in for the TV watching,the early midnight snack's a little too early for me"Isabel says.

"Okay"I say.

* * *

THE NEXT MORNING

I woke up and quickly got dressed. I was a little late to the studio. I didn't wake Isabel up.

She would stop me from what I was gonna do today...

Isabel's P.O.V

I woke up to a quiet house. Usually,the guys would be over or Carlos would be making breakfast when I woke up.

I walked downstairs to find a note.

Bells,

I didn't wake you up cause you looked every peaceful and I was already a little late to the studio.

I left some money for you if you decide to go out for breakfast.

Stop by the studio later. Later,

Carlos.

I got dressed and left.

"Taxi!"I yelled. A yellow taxi stopped in front of me.

"Where to miss?"The taxi driver asked.

"Um,to the Jumba Juice nearest to Paramount Studios please"I say.

"So you work at Paramount Studios?"The driver asked making conversation.

"Um,no actually my dad does"I replied awkwardly.

"Who's ya dad?"He asked in a New York accent.

"Carlos Pena"I say.

"The baseball player?"He asked.

"No,Carlos Pena Jr"I was about to say something when he said,

"Carlos Pena Jr. from Big Time Rush?"He asked.

"Yep,that one"I say.

"Wow,my daughter loves his band"The driver says.

"That's awesome"I say.

"So you're his daughter?"He asked.

"Well,not biological but adopted"I say.

"Why he adopt you?"The driver asked. I really didn't mind that he asked.

"Oh um my mom,dad,and siblings died a few months back in a car crash and Carlos was left in my care"I tell the driver.

"Wow,that must of been tough"He says.

"Yeah,it was but thanks to Carlos I got over it pretty fast"I say.

"Well,mam here we are Jumba Juice and Paramount Studios is only two blocks away"The driver says.

"Thanks,how much well it be?"I asked.

"Tell you what,since your daddy is famous and my daughter loves him,would you him and the others to sign her poster and I'll be your personal taxi man"The man says.

"Really?"I asked amazed.

"Yeah,but you gotta get 'em to sign her poster"He says.

"Sure"I say.

"Alright then just call my cell when you need a ride,by the way I'm Mike"He says.

"Isabel thanks Mike"I thank him.

He nods his head. I got out and walked into the small shop.

After I drank my mango bango,I got up and walked out. I got distracted and bumped into some one.

"Oh my god I'm so sorry"I say.

"No,I'm sorry I wasn't looking where I was going"A males voice said.

I looked up to see piercing blue eyes.

"Sorry,I got distracted"I say.

"It's fine it happens"The guy said. We laughed.

"I'm Austin Piercing by the way"Austin says.

"Isabel Pena"I shake his hand.

"Where you off to?"He asked.

"Parmaount Studios"I say.

"You work there?"He asked amazed.

I shake my head no.

"My dad,Carlos,works there"I say.

"What does he do?"Austin asked.

"He's an actor and singer"I say.

"Wait you mean Carlos Pena from BTR?"Austin asked

"Yep"I say.

"Wow it's such an honor to talk to you"He says smiling.

"Aha he's the famous one I'm just the daughter"I say laughing.

"Wow you're lucky. But anyway I wanna get to know more do you have a cell?"Austin asked.

I smiled. I walked away from him after giving him my number.

He seem like a decent guy.

I entered the studios.

"Hey Kellie"I greet the sectary.

"Hey Isabel"She says.

"Are the guys in the studio?"I asked.

"Yep,better hurry I heard something got out of hand"She say quietly.

I gave her a weird look. I said okay and walked fastly to the BTR set.

When I entered,no one was on the set,it was pretty quiet too. Which was unusual because this was probably the most loudest set in all the studios.

"What happened?"I asked Erin walking up to her.

"Um,Isabel um well um Carlos kinda sorta beated Logan up"She stuttered.

What?

"What?"I asked her.

"Yep"She says.

"Where's Carlos?"I asked in a pissed voice.

"Dressing room"

I walked into his dressing room pissed. Why would he hurt Logan?

"What the hell?"I yelled when I entered.

Everyone looked up. James,and Katelyn were in there with him.

"Isabel what are you doing here?"Katelyn asked.

"I said what the hell Carlos why would you hurt Logan like that?"I asked ignoring Katelyn.

"Bell,stay out of it"James hisses.

"No,Carlos answer me right now"I demand.

"Becaus his treating you like you're his daughter not mine!"Carlos yelled.

"He treats you with anything you want,that's my job!"He yells.

"Really? Cause for the last few days you've being with your girlfriend not with me!"I yelled back.

"I told you that dinner was important!"Carlos yells.

"I know! Being with Logan is important to me!"I yell.

"So what you're saying you love him more than you love me!"Carlos yelled.

"I'm thinking I do cause you gather be with your bitchy girlfriend instead of me!"I blurted.

"What?"Carlos asked.

* * *

Sorry I have to go but I'll probably update on Saturday!

REVIEW!


	5. Chapter 5

ENJOY!

Did that really just come out of my mouth?

I looked at James and everyone else who had walked into the room.

"Isabel what did you just say?"Carlos asked me.

"You heard me. Samantha is a bitch"I say.

"Why would you call her that?"Carlos asked me.

"Because she is"I reply.

"Why are you being so selfish?"He asked me.

"WHAT? I'm being selfish? Really,cause on the night you brought her home for dinner you know what she told me?"I asked him.

"What?"

"She told me,that you adopted me just because you felt bad for me and because my parents left me in your care but if they hadn't you wouldn't even call me,

and that she would make you give me up,and you know what? I'm starting to believe her!"I yell at Carlos.

"I never heard her say anything close to that!"Carlos yelled.

"You were in the bathroom idiot! She would never say that in front of you!"I shout.

"She would never say anything like that to anyone!"

"Well,she did to me!"I yell.

"Why didn't you tell me?"Carlos asked me.

"Because you look so in love with her and she gave me that murder face so I kept my mouth shut!"I tell him.

He didn't say anything.

"Yeah,I'm being selfish.I'm a selfish person for keeping my mouth shut to save your relationship with Samantha. While she gets to have your company I'm alone. I'm so effing selfish"I say near tears.

"Isa-"Carlos began.

"Just don't alright."I say pissed.

I walked out of the room with tears in my eyes. I walked out of the Big Time Rush set into the main building.

"So was it true?"Kellie asked when I was walking by her.

I nod my head."Yeah"

"What happened?"She asked.

"Carlos and Logan got in a fight"I tell her.

"So why are you crying?"She questioned.

"It was about me"I say.

"Why?"She asked.

I looked away,I really didn't wanna talk about it.

"You don't wanna talk about it do you?"She asked.

"I'll eventually tell you"I tell her.

She smiles at me sadly.

I walked out to the front.

"Isabel are you okay?"Kendall asked running up to me.

"Ya,just take me home please"I tell him.

He nods.

When I got home I quickly went up to my room.

"Bells open up"Kendall knocks on my door.

I opened the door."What?"

"Are you mad?"He asked.

"No,I just got in a fight with my father who hurt mine and his and your friend"I say sarcastically.

"Yeah,you're mad"He says.

"No really?"I asked him.

"Whatever"He says walking away.

Later that evening,I sat on the couch watching Jersey Shore when Carlos came in through the door.

"Isa,I'm sorry"He says holding a bouquet of beautiful yellow-orange lilies.

My second favorite type of flower. After fuchsia but those were kinda hard to find.

I just stared at him. What was I supposed to say?

Oh it's cool ya'know you just hurt my best friend and you didn't believe me about your girlfriend but yeah we're cool.

I couldn't talk so I left to my room.

A few minutes after I had entered my room,Carlos came in too,like always.

"Hey Bells I'm sorry okay I'm sorry"He begs for forgiveness.

"Carlos what am I supposed to say?"I asked him.

"I don't know,I get why you're mad"He says.

"I'm not as mad as you think but why would you hurt Logan like that what did he do?"I asked him.

"I feel like he's taking you away from me Bells"Carlos says.

"So how do you think I feel about you and Samantha?"I asked him.

"I'm so sorry Bella I truly am"He says.

"Can you forgive me?"Carlos asked me.

"Yeah,I suppose"I say.

He hugs me tightly. Tears felled my eyes when I thought back to the morning.

He heard me sniffing and he let me go.

"What's wrong?"He asked.

"Do you know how bad it felt to hear you scream at me?"I asked him.

"I'm so sorry Bells I promise I will never do that ever again"He says hugging me again.

"Good"I tell him.

* * *

Two weeks later

It's been two weeks since my fight with Carlos. And his fight with Logan.

We all made up and became the happy people we use to be.

Austin and I had started hanging out some more. He was an awesome guy!

Carlos and the other guys thought he was cool too.

As for Carlos,he dumped Samantha after the fight. He said he didn't want to be with some one who didn't like me.

I told good luck finding someone who does like me 'cause let's face it,I'm pretty crazy.

He just laughed when I told him that.

And guess what?

I might get a job at Paramount Studios! Actually,I star on BTR as Carlos sister! I'm doing a three hour long movie with them!

The director said this could be my breakout point. I hope it is. I would really like to be famous,just like me daddy.

Right now,the guys,Erin,Katelyn,Ciara,and Austin were at our house. We were doing karaoke.

"Okay Bells sing Time Of Our Lives by Miley Cyrus"James says.

"Okay,easy enough"I say shrugging.

I began singing the song. I didn't once look at the words. I knew this song by heart.

Once,I finished I looked at everyone else.

They had shocked looks.

"Was I really that bad?"I asked them.

"Bad? You were amazing!"They say.

"Really?"I asked them.

"Bell,why didn't you tell me you could sing?"Carlos asked me.

"I don't know,I didn't think I was good"I admit.

"Well,you are amazing and I'm gonna make you famous"Carlos says.

"Really?"I asked excited.

"Yeah,your voice needs to be heard"He says.

"But I'm only 12 almost 13"I tell him.

"So what?"He says.

I shrug. The rest of the day was awesome,hanging out at the house just having fun.

Ah,I'm starting,no wait,I'm lovin' my new life!

* * *

Okay there you have it my peeps! Also,the next chapter may be the last one depend how many reviews I get.

Talking about reviews,my stories are getting less and less reviews each chapter,which upsets me :( I would really like if I got at least 3 reviews in each chapter for each story.

Especially,this one and Every Rose Has Its Thorn.

REVIEW!


	6. Chapter 6

Hey sorry for the late update! I was having a bad case of WRITER'S BLOCK! Oh no!

He he enjoy my freaks!

* * *

Carlos' P.O.V

I sat at the edge of my bed. My head in my hands.

I had just gotten a call from Isabel's aunt,my cousin,she wanted full custody of Isabel.

We had argued on the phone for a while. She was saying stuff like,that I was too young to take care of Isabel by myself.

But her on the other hand she was perfect to be left with Isabel because she had three kids herself and they got along.

I don't know what to do.

I mean yeah it'll be better for her to go live back in her hometown and be with her friends again but I had become very attached to her now.

I heard foot steps walking down the hall. Isabel.

"Hey! Carlos? What's wrong?"She asked when she saw me.

Isabel's P.O.V

I walked into Carlos room this morning to find him on his bed with his head in his hands.

"Hey! Carlos? What's wrong?"I asked him. He looked at me sadly.

I walked over to his bed and put my arms around his neck,from behind him.

"Bell,Marie called she wants custody of you"Carlos says.

Marie was my aunt,Carlos' cousin.

"What why?"I asked him.

"Because she thinks it's better for you to live back in your home town instead of here"He says.

"But I love it here"I tell him.

"She doesn't understand"He says.

"So what's gonna happen?"I asked him.

"We have to go to court"He says.

I frown.

"I don't want to leave Carlos"I said hugging him.

"I won't let you go"He says hugging me back.

* * *

"So you're leaving?"Austin asked me later that day as Ciara,him,and me were hanging out.

"I don't want to,Carlos says he's not gonna let them take me"I reply.

"So what's gonna happen in the court?"He asked.

"I don't know,I haven't been to court before"I say.

"Oh"

"Let's forget that right now and just hang out"I say.

* * *

Day of the court.

"Miss Isabel"The judge starts.

"Yes"I say quickly.

"Do you like living with Mister Pena?"The male judge asked.

"Yes,I do I love it"I say to quickly.

"Are you under a threat by Mister Pena to say yes?"He asked.

"Of course not,it's just I've never been to court and I don't wanna leave!"I say.

"But Isabel you'd be better off in my house with your cousins"My aunt says.

"Well yeah,but I love living with Carlos. I don't think I'll fit back in,in the small town"I say.

"Ms. Marie why do you want Miss Isabel to be under your custody?"The judge asked my aunt.

"Because she's better off living a normal life with her own family in a normal town"She replies.

"Can I ask,what does that mean?"He asked her.

"Carlos is making her get used to the fame life,and conceiting her. I do not want that for my young niece"She says.

"Is that right sir?"He asked Carlos.

"Well,she is my daughter and I have the right to spoil her as much as I want to"Carlos says.

"Hm,so I guess this case is closed"The judge says.

We all looked at him. Was that really it?

"Isabel you will be living with _"

* * *

Sorry it's short! REVIEW! And check out my new story A Summer I'll Always Remember!

REVIEW!


	7. Chapter 7

Hey! So has anybody seen James' movie UrFrenz? I haven't but I want to! And he's gonna be in The Master's Tree! Enjoy!

"Miss Isabel will be living with..."

Please please say Carlos. I prayed.

"Mrs. Marie Elliot,in Tracy,California"The judge says.

No! I stood in the middle of the big room,with tears running down my cheeks. No! This is a mistake I need to stay! I can't go,I can't leave Carlos!

I looked over to him. He looked sad. I walked over to him and hugged him tightly.

"Don't let her take me!"I cried into his chest.

"I can't really do anything else,the judge decides"He says also crying.

"Fight,fight Carlos! I don't want to leave!"I sobbed.

"I'll call,text,write,email you alright?"Carlos says.

"I love you daddy"I say calling him dad for the first time.

Carlos p.o.v

Did she just call me daddy? I cried a little harder when I heard that. No one had ever called me daddy. Of course.

"I love you Bells. I love too much"I tell her. She nods.

"Come on dear,we should go pack your things"Marie says.

"No,I'm not leaving"Isabel says sternly.

"Bella,just go. I promise I'll try my best to get you back"I tell her.

She looks at me like I'm insane.

"What?"She asked softly.

"Please don't make it a big deal but you have to go. I'll try my best to bring you back"I say to Bell.

"So don't want me here?"She asked hurt.

"Bella"

"No,if you didn't want me then why did you bring me here?"Isabel asked tears coming out of her eyes.

"No,I want you here more than anything but I'm not the judge. He decides"I say.

"Just admit,I was a waste of time to you wasn't I?"Isabel says offended.

"Bella"I try to say.

"Goodbye,Carlos"Isabel says sadly before walking over to the other guys.

Isabel's P.O.V

I couldn't believe he just gave up. He promised he wouldn't give up so easily. Why did he?

Tears fell down my cheeks as I hugged Kendall,James and Logan.

"I'm gonna miss you guys so much"I cried as I hugged them.

"So are we"They says. They weren't crying like Carlos and I were but they did have tears in their eyes.

"Why would give up just like that?"I asked no one in particular.

"He's not. I'm promise you he isn't giving up so easily. I promise"Kendall says kneeling down to my 5 feet size.

"How do you know?"I asked him.

"Because this isn't like Carlos. He doesn't give up just like that"Logan says.

A hours later I was in the car with my aunt. Going back to my home town. I had a frown on my face since we had left and I could tell she didn't like it.

"Aren't you happy? You're gonna see all your friends and family again"She says.

"My new family is here now. I can't just leave them"I tell her.

"You mean how you left us?"She asked.

"That was different. I actually got to choose if I wanted to come. Unlike now,I'm stuck here and I didn't get to choose"I say to her rudely.

"Isabel,I think I know what's best for you"My aunt says.

"Really? Is making me go through pain and torture the best for me?"I say.

"What pain? What torture? Going back to your home isn't torture"She says.

"Well,for me it is. I want to stay with Carlos"I say.

"But you can't the judge said you had to live with me from now on"She says.

"Who knows maybe at night I'll call cab and I'll leave this town again"I say looking out the window.

"That would be a mistake. Really,Isabel you don't want to get into all the fame and the crazy life Carlos has"My aunt says.

"Well,mistakes. You know about those huh Auntie so it wouldn't hurt if"I was interrupted by her.

"Damn it Isabel that's enough! Living with Carlos will make you stuck up,snobby and spoiled"Her outburst made me jump.

"No it won't how do you know? Have you sent the last six months with him? Have you? Have you experience what I have? No you haven't! No has you don't know what I feel!"I say now in tears.

"Isabel,did you not realize Carlos doesn't want you? He didn't put up a fight with the judge. That says something. Hm,maybe like he doesn't want you"Marie says.

"He did want me to stay! And so did I! So did everyone else!"I say crying.

"Then why didn't he fight?"She asked me.

"Because he doesn't want more trouble with the law! But he's gonna fight for me"I say.

"You guys said goodbye to each other mad."She says.

"I don't care,I'm going back. Stop the car"I say with gritted teeth.

"You're ridiculous,I'm not letting my 12 year old niece jump out the car and walk back to LA alone"My aunt Marie says.

"Why? Now you care about me? I want to go back!"I say raising my voice.

"You know what?"Marie says parking in a gas station.

"What?"I asked her.

"If you're gonna act like this I don't want you in my house!"She says.

"Great,let me get my stuff and I'll call Carlos to come pick me up"I say unbuckling my seat belt.

"Fine do what you want"Marie my so called aunt says.

"Okay then."I say pulling my phone out. I quickly pressed 2 and called Carlos. I had all the guys,Erin,Ciara,Katelyn,and Austin on speed dial.

"Hello?"

"Carlos?"I asked in a shaky voice.

"No,Bella it's James"James says.

"Oh um do you think you can um come pick me up?"I asked him.

"Wait where are you?"He asked.

"I'm close to leaving LA at a gas station"I say wiping away my tears,

"What are you doing there?"James asked.

"Fighting with my aunt,calling you guys to come pick me up. I want to go back with you guys"I say.

"Okay,what's the street name? And the gas station's name"James says.

"Um,Reynolds Street and um Chevron"I say.

"Okay we're coming and by any chance is there a hotel near by?"James asked.

I looked out the window.

"Uh yeah. The Hotel Express"I say.

"Oh okay I call you when we're near by"James says.

"I'm gonna go check into the hotel alright?"I say.

"Okay,be careful"James says.

"You guys too. Wait where's Carlos?"I asked him.

"Putting his coat on while crying"James says.

I smile.

"Tell him to stop. I'm not to far from home just like two hours away,I'll see you in a few"I say before hanging up.

"So what's going on?"Marie asked.

"They're coming to get me. Drive me over to that hotel"I tell her.

When we got there I took all my things from the trunk.

"Hello can I help you?"The lady at the front desk asked.

"Um yeah,I was wondering if I could get a room for tonight?"I asked.

"Uh yeah you can but aren't you a little young to stay at a hotel by yourself?"She asked.

"Yes,I am but my dad is coming to pick me up and we're planning to sleep here for tonight"I say.

"Oh okay then can I have your name?"The lady asked.

"Sure,Isabel Pena"I say.

"Wait Pena?"She asked.

"Yes,before you ask yes he's in Big Time Rush"I say smiling again.

"Nice to meet you,and do you think I can get Kendall's number?"She asked.

"He should becoming by in a while with Carlos. You can meet and ask him there"I say.

"Um okay but you gotta be there"She says.

"I will,um.."I say not knowing what to call her.

"Ginger,Ginger Dawson"Ginger said sticking her hand out.

"Okay Ginger."I say smiling at her.

A few hours later my phone rang. I was already in my room laying on the big soft bed.

"Hello?"I answered.

"Hey Bell we're outside of the hotel"James says. I hanged up quickly. I grabbed my phone and the hotel key and ran out the door.

Someone was getting into the elevator when I yelled,"Wait! Please hold it!"

A hand reached to stop the doors from closing.

"Thank you so much"I said catching my breath.

"No problem"Someone said. I looked up.

A girl who looked around 19 or 20 was standing there.

"I'm Chelsea Renee"She says.

"Isabel"I say.

"Why are you running downstairs?"She asked.

"I'm gunna go see my dad and brother? again"I say.

"Why are you alone,if don't mind me asking"Chelsea said.

"I was actually supposed to leave with my aunt but I decided to stay in LA. What about you?"I said smiling.

"I just got back from vacation but my car broke down"She says.

"Oh,well where do you live?"I asked her.

"Northern LA"She says.

"Maybe I could give you a ride"I say. She smiles.

The elevator's door open. Immediatly I see Carlos,James,Logan,and Kendall's faces.

"Dad!"I screamed to Carlos.

He looked up. He's guys red.

"Bella!"He says.

I ran to them. I hugged them all tightly.

Tears,once again,spilled from my eyes but this time of joy.

* * *

REVIEW!


	8. Chapter 8

Hey guys! So ERHIT(Every Rose Has Its Thorn) is coming along! I'm having bad writer's block for the next chapter so it might be really short if I post anything.

Please ENJOY!

* * *

"Bella how,why did you come back?"Carlos asked me as we pulled away.

"Well,we sorta got in a fight and I realized I don't belong in that small town anymore. I belong here,with you guys"I say smiling.

The guys smiled at me and we grouped hugged.

"I'm sorry I snapped at you earlier,I kept thinking you had given up"I say Carlos.

"I would never do that to you. Bella I love you"Carlos says.

"I love you too"I say hugging him again.

"What about us?"Kendall asked faking to be offended.

"Er...I hate you guys"I say with fake disgust.

"We love you too"Kendall,Logan and James say.

"No really I meant it"I said seriously.

All four of them stared at me.

"I'm joking! I love all of you guys!"I say hugging them all again.

"So um are we all gonna stay here?"Logan asked.

"Yeah,I already paid for the room so I guess we should stay"I say.

"Where'd you get the money from?"Carlos asked.

"You guys"I say.

"What? Never mind"James says.

"So should we go upstairs?"Kendall says.

"Sure. But you guys have to meet two people before we go"I say.

"Okay who?"

"Guys,this is Chelsea Renee and Ginger Dawson"I say.

"Hey"The guys say.

"Hi"The girls said shyly.

* * *

The next morning we had all mine and Chelsea's luggage in the trunk of Logan's hummer.

Surprisingly,Chelsea and Carlos hit it off. So did Kendall and Ginger.

They all had a double date coming up,I think. We drove off back to our house.

"Oh home sweet home"I breathe in when I got out of the car.

"Wow this is your house?"Chelsea asked.

"Yep,exactly what I said first time I saw the house."I say.

"I should really call a cab and get home"She says.

"Why don't you stay for awhile?"Carlos says.

"I guess I could"Chelsea says.

"Bella!"I heard someone screamed to me from behind me.

I turned around to see Austin.

"Austin!"I screamed too. To say,I had a small crush on him.

I could tell he had a crush on me too. When we reached each other we hugged.

"I thought you left"He says into my hair.

"I can't leave now. This is home now"I say.

I looked back to everyone staring at us.

"Um,Isabel can I ask you something?"Austin asked me.

"Uh yeah hold on.-I walked over to the others-Can we have some privacy?"I asked them.

"Sure"They say.

"Don't do anything naughty"Carlos says.

"Shut up"I pushing him.

"So um what did you wanna ask me?"I asked Austin.

"Bella,every since we crashed into each other,I liked you"I smiled,I like where this is going.

"I like you too"I say.

"So,um would you like to be my girlfriend?"He asked. I smiled.

"Yes"I say. We hugged tightly. He stared into eyes,I stared at his.

We both leaned in 'til our lips met. I smiled. Then we pulled away.

"I'll call you later"Austin says.

"Okay"I say. I hug him before going inside. When I entered all five of them stared at me.

"What just happened?"James asked.

"Well,Isabel just got kissed."Carlos says.

"Carlos!"I say loudly but smiling.

"What isn't it true?"Logan asked.

"Yeah but-"

"Ooh,guys let's write a song about Bella getting kissed!"Kendall says.

"Bella just got kissed by a blue eyed guy! Bella,bella,Bella got kissed!"The guys began singing random things with my name in it.

"Wow,they're so worried"Chelsea says laughing.

"Tell me about it"I muttered. "Seriously guys stop"

The guys finally stopped. Kendall,James,and Logan walked over to the couch and sat down.

I walked over to Carlos.

"Wow"He chuckled.

"What?"I asked him silently laughing.

He sighed. I smiled at him. I knew what he was thinking. Wow my daughter just got kissed!

"I hate you all"I say to them. The guys chuckled. I slowly walked up the stairs.

I looked down over to the living room. My dad sat down next to his new girlfriend and there was my three older brothers.

Well,not really but it felt that way. I smiled and laughed before walking back up to my room.

* * *

Two weeks later.

I was getting ready for my date with Austin. Yep,our first date!

I was so excited!

"Bell,Austin's here"Carlos says walking into my room.

"How do I look?"I asked him.

"Beautiful"Carlos says.

"Really?"I asked him.

"Maybe a bit too beautiful"He says. I laughed. I looked at my outfit.

Dark blue jeans,brown heel boots to make me look taller since Austin was really tall,a floral shirt,and a brown leather jacket.

My hair was perfectly straighten. Something that didn't happen to often.

I grabbed my bag and walked downstairs.

"Wow you look beautiful"Austin says.

"Thanks you don't look bad yourself"I say.

"Okay guys have fun but not too much fun"Carlos says.

"Okay bye Dad"I say.

"Bye angel"He says kissing my forehead.

This night was gonna be perfect! Or at least I hopped so.

* * *

Please review! And I'll try to work on other chapters for my other stories but I won't promise anything because school starts again tomorrow :(

And my dad is injured so he is gonna be home 'til April 20 something which means less computer time for me but I'll try!

REVIEW!


	9. Chapter 9

ENJOY!

I walked into the restaurant with Austin. We walked to our table and sat down.

We had come to my favorite Chinese restaurant.

We had gotten our food and were in a conversation when I saw four girls behind a bush.

Oh god please no! It was the guys!

Carlos' P.O.V

After Isabel left,I had an aching feeling to follow them.

I called the guys to come to my house. Ten minutes later we were outside the restaurant Bella and Austin were at.

"Look they're right there"Logan says.

"Hide behind the bush"Kendall says.

"Oh no!"James hissed loudly.

"What?"We asked.

"Think Isabel saw us"He says.

"Sh. No she didn't now be quiet"I say.

Isabel's P.O.V

OMG! It is them! If they try to ruin this I'm gonna hurt all four of them so freaking much!

"Um, are you okay?"Austin asked me.

"Yeah"I say.

"What were you staring at?"He asked.

"Um,nothing I was just thinking"I say with a small chuckle.

"Oh"He says.

Carlos. p.o.v

"Ya'know seeing all that food is making me hungry"James says.

"Dude when aren't you hungry?"Logan asked him.

"Me too"I say.

"When aren't both of you hungry?"Kendall asked.

I shrugged.

"Should we go in there?"James asked.

"I guess so"I say.

"No guys,if Bella see y'all she is gonna murder all of us"Logan says.

I looked inside the restaurant to see Austin and Isabel almost kissing.

"Oh hell no"I say before walking into the restaurant. The guys following behind.

See,all four of us are very protective over Isabel because one,she's my 12 year old daughter,two,she's 12 and she doesn't need 14 year old boys kissing her pretty face!

"Hey guys!"James says loudly.

Isabel and Austin look up.

"Oh hi guys"Austin says.

Isabel's P.O.V

God,why? Why,why,why? Why did they have to be so over protective?

Can't they just let me and my boyfriend have a peaceful dinner?

"What are you guys doing here?"I asked them.

"Oh,James got hungry for Chinese food"Carlos lies.

See,I know when the guys lie to me. Over the last what? Almost 8 months I've gotten to know these guys so well.

So I know every time one of them lies.

"And why did you choose this place?"I asked.

"Because it's Chinese food?"Carlos said.

"There's a Panda Express down the street"I say. "So why did you choose here?"

"You guys don't mind if we sit here and eat right?"James says ignoring me.

10 MINUTES LATER

I felt so embarrassed right now! The guys are eating like pigs!

I looked over to Austin,who gave me a fake smile. I gave him a small smile back.

"Um,well uh I think I should get going"Austin says standing up.

"What? No,why?"I asked him.

"It's getting late and I'll just text you later. Maybe we should have waited on this"He says before walking out.

What was that supposed to mean?

I looked angrily at the guys. They look up.

"What happened to Austin?"Kendall asked with his mouth full of food.

I gave them a look. I turned around on my heel and walked of the place.

I leaned against Carlos' car. Soon the guys came out too.

We got in and left. I was sitting in teh passenger side while Carlos drove.

"Are you mad?"He asked quietly.

I didn't look at him but I quietly muttered,"What do you think?"

When we got to the house,I got out of the car and ran inside. I slammed the door,hard.

"Bella? What's wrong?"Chelsea asked. Yes,Chelsea just walked in and out of the house because she and Carlos are now dating. And she's like part of our family now.

I passed by her and ran up the stars to my room,once again slamming the door.

I can't believe they did this!

Carlos P.O.V

God why am I so stupid? Why did I have to get Isabel to be mad at me and the guys?

The four of us got out of the car walked into my house.

"Hey why is Bella pissed?"Chelsea asked. We just stared at her.

"Oh my guys...why? I told you not to"Chelsea says.

"Well"I say.

"Well,I'm gonna go talk to her"She says.

"Well,guys we sure screwed up"Logan says going to sit down on the couch.

"Yeah,well night Carlos"Kendall says heading off to the door.

"You're not leaving. None of you are"Chelsea says walking back downstairs.

"Why?"James asked her.

"All of y'all are gonna apologize to Isabel"She says.

"Fine"We all mumble.

We all start to make our way up the stairs when she stopped us.

"One at the time"

"Okay,James you go first"I say.

"What why-"

"Just go"

"K"

* * *

Okay i hate the ending but yeah. I have to go. Guess what!

Kendall (Yes Kendall Francis Schmidt) added me as a friend on Facebook! I think Ciara did too I don't know haven't checked.

REVIEW!


	10. Chapter 10

Isabel's P.O.V

James walked in my room.

"What do you want?"I asked him harshly.

"I wanted apologize for ruining your date"He says.

"Okay,bye!"I say waving at him.

"Wait what? Just okay?"James asked.

"Yeah so?"I asked him.

"You're not gonna slap me or get me back?"James asked scared.

"Na"I shrug.

"Do you forgive me?"He asked.

"Yeah"

"Hug?"

I hugged him tightly. I bet all the guys think I'm gonna get them back somehow.

I will. But not physically.

"So we're good?"James asked once we let go.

"Yeah"I say.

He walked out the room and then Kendall walked in.

"Great you too"I joked in a serious way.

"Yeah,Chelsea is making us"Kendall says.

"Oh 'k so what?"I asked him.

"Sorry,for ruining your date with Austin"He says.

"Okay,I forgive you"I say.

"Really?"Kendall asked in disbelieve.

"Yeah"I stand up and hugged him.

"What's with the hug?"He asked.

I shrugged. "I just know you guys care"

After him Logan came in.

"Bella I"He starts.

"Ah,shut it. I know what you're gonna say "I'm sorry" yeah well save it...cause I forgive you"I say also hugging him.

I really wanted to see what Carlos would say. If he said the same thing I will punch him out.

"Oh and the way it was Carlos' idea to follow you guys"Logan says before leaving.

Carlos came in like a minute later.

"So how's it going?"He asked awkwardly.

I walked up to him and slapped the side of his head.

"Ouch,what was that for?"He asked rubbing his head.

"For being stupid!"I say.

"W...the guys said you weren't mad"Carlos says.

"Bull shit the guys Carlos!"I say madly.

Carlos looked at me confused.

"How could you ruin it! My first date with my boyfriend! You know how embarrassing it is to be on a date and your dad comes ruins it with his three co-stars that act like they're my brothers?"I asked him.

"No,Bella I don't and I'm sorry. Do you not know what it feels like to see your daughter leave with a 14 year old boy on a date?"Carlos asked me.

"You got me there"I mutter.

"Yeah,Bella I just gotta face the fact that you're gonna go up some day."Carlos says.

A small smile forms on my face.

"And I have to face the fact that all of you guys are stupid,rude,and childish! And everywhere I will go you'll follow me!"I yell playfully.

"Hug?"Carlos asked with his arms opened.

"No,now get out"I ordered him.

"Aw,why do the guys get forgiven and a hug and I don't?"He whined.

"Cause they didn't think of the idea of ruining my date!"I yell,this time for real.

"Who told you?"Carlos asked.

"Logan"I say.

"Logan!"Carlos yells.

"Don't you dare touch Logan! Or I will go with my plan of murder !"I say.

"Wait you were gonna murder me?"He asked.

"Please get out. Leave bye bye"I said pushing him out the door.

Carlos P.O.V

"What she say?"

"Did she forgive you?"

"Is she gonna murder or get us back?"

Asked the guys once I entered the living room.

"She didn't forgive me. And I have no idea"I say sadly.

"Carlos are you okay?"Chelsea asked me.

"No,I did screw up. Big Time"I say putting my head in my hands.

"Oh honey she'll forgive you eventually"Chelsea says.

"I hope so. Knowing Isabel she can go all her life hating me"I say.

Isabel's P.O.V

Carlos actually thought I would hate him the rest of my life? Well,I mean I could,but I won't because I love him.

I really wasn't the type of person to hold grudges at anyone for too long. The longest I have was for less than two days.

I could hear what they were saying because I was on the other side of the wall.

"That's not true"I say walking into the living room.

Everyone turned to look at me.

"I mean yeah I was mad that you guys for ruining my date with Austin but I could never hate any of you,well maybe Kendall or James,but seriously"I stopped.

Kendall and James looked offended.

"I could never hate you for the rest of my life Carlos. Because you're my dad,and I have to live with you and because...I love you"I finish.

"Really?"Carlos asked.

"Yeah,and really we all know I'm not the type of person to hold grudges at anyone for too long"I say shrugging.

Carlos stands up and I hug him. He hugs back tightly.

"So does this mean we're cool and you won't get us back?"Carlos asked.

I look up to him.

"Maybe"I say smirking.

"Maybe? What does that mean?"Carlos asked.

I pull our of his grip. "I'm going to bed,night guys"I say before walking up the stairs to my room.

* * *

I heard the lighting and rain hit my window. I was haven another nightmare about the accident but this time I saw memories from my childhood.

The lighting and rain hit my window again but harder. I had always hated lighting and hard thunder.

I woke up sweating and crying. I jumped out of bed and ran down the stairs into the living room.

The guys and Chelsea were staying here for the night. Carlos saw,he stood up quickly.

I wrapped my arms around his waist. I started crying.

"Bella? What's wrong?"Carlos asked me softly.

"There's lighting"I say. Carlos knew how much I hated lighting. His grip on my became tighter.

* * *

I know crappy chapter but it's more like filler chapter. The end is coming...

Also,Every Rose Has Its Thorn is also coming I'm working on it. Sorry! That I haven't been updating like I use to.

OH! I almost forgot,I will stop writing Yours,Mine,and Ours and A Summer I'll Always Remember because I feel like I should finish this one and ERHIT first. And the other two don't get as much reviews as these.

Please review!


	11. Chapter 11

Hey guys! So I'm having problems with my PM thing :( Is it just me or is it someone else who has the same problem? This is just a filler chapter. ENJOY!

* * *

"Isabel what's wrong?"Carlos asked me.

"When...when the accident happened,it was raining. Just like tonight"I said crying.

Carlos grip on me became tighter.

"Bella I didn't know. Why didn't you tell me?"He asked.

I shrugged.

"Okay you can stay down here with us tonight"He says.

"Okay,but can someone take me upstairs to get my pillow and blanket?"I asked.

"Sure let's go Bellz"Logan says standing up.

Next Morning

I woke up with a pain in my neck. I looked to see who was next to me,it was Logan.

I had fallen asleep while playing Go Fish with him.

"Good morningBell"James says walking into the living room.

"Hey Jamie"I said. James hated being called 'Jamie'.

"Didn't I tell not to call me that?"He asked.

"Oh you did but you know you like it"I say standing up.

"Think whatever you want little girl"James says patting my head.

"You know I don't like it when you call me that and pat my head"I said in a mocking voice.

James gently pushes me.

"Whatever"He says.

I chuckle.

"I'll be in my room"I say.

When I got in my room,I grabbed my notebook. Lately,I had a lot of inspiration for a song. But I still couldn't put it all together.

Yeah,  
Insecure, in her skin, like a puppet, a girl on a string,  
Broke away, learn to fly, if you want her back gotta let her shine,  
So it looks like the jokes on you, cause the girl that you thought you knew,

She's so gone, away like history, She's so gone, now, you wont find her around,  
You can look but you wont see the girl I used to be, cause she, she's so gone,

Here I am this is me, and I'm stronger than you ever thought I'd be,  
Are you shocked? Arn't you mad?, that your missing out on who I really am,  
Now it looks like the jokes on you, cause the girl that you thought you knew,

She's so gone, away like history, she's so gone, now, you wont find her around, you can look but you wont see the girl I used to be cause she, she so gone away, like history, she's so gone, baby this is me... yeah...

She's so gone, away like history, she's so gone, now, you wont find her around, you can look but you wont see, the girl I used to be cause she's... she's so gone-  
She so gone you can look but you wont see the girl I used to be cause she's...

She's so gone, she's so gone...

So gone, she's so gone... gone, gone, gone.

I did some final touches to the song. I looked at it and reread it.

I thought it came out pretty good. Now the name. She's So Gone,I wrote on the top of the page.

* * *

"Hey guys"I say walking into the kitchen.

"Hey kiddo whatcha got there?"Kendall asked.

"Oh nothing just a new song"I say.

"Oooh a song?"The guys asked.

"Yeah,hey wasn't Chelsea here?"I asked.

"Yeah but she had to work today"Carlos says.

"Awh that's sad"I say. All the guys were staring at me.

"What?"I asked.

"Can we read it?"They all asked at the same time. Kinda creepy. But had gotten used to it.

"Read what?"I asked confused.

"Your song"They say.

"Oh um,sure"I say.

They got the notebook from me and read the song. I wasn't paying attention to them,instead I munched on a cookie.

"So?"I asked them when they finally looked up.

"Bella,how come you never told us you wrote songs?"Carlos asked.

"Well,um because I didn't think they were good"I say.

"Bella this is amazing!"He says.

"Really?"I asked excited.

"Totally"They all said.

"Hey maybe Isabel could audition for that new TV show Nickelodeon is doing. They still need the lead role. I think Isabel will be perfect for it"James says.

"Really?"I asked even more excited.

"Yeah"James says.

"What's the name of the show?"I asked.

"Um,I'm not sure yet but the name of your song kinda reminded me of it"He says.

"Okay,I'll do it"I say.

"Great and maybe you can show them the song and make it the theme song or something"Carlos says.

"That's a great idea,thanks guys"I say.

* * *

Later that day

I was outside on one of the lounge chairs reading my book.

"Hey Bella what's up?"Carlos asked stepping outside.

"Nothing just reading"I say.

"So about last what happened?"He asked.

"Oh,I just had another nightmare about the accident but I'm good now"I say.

"Okay good. So you excited about auditioning for the show?"He asked.

"Yeah,I've always wanted to be on a TV show."I say.

"Who knows maybe in a few months you'll be as famous as me"Carlos says nudging my knee.

I give out a chuckle.

"Or maybe even more famous"I say.

"Haha no way"Carlos says.

"Yes way. Don't be jealous. It's not your color"I say laughing.

"Okay that makes no sense"Carlos says.

"Who said I made sense?"I asked.

"Right,so listen Chelsea and I kinda want a weekend together so we're planning on going to San Diego"Carlos says.

"Cool,I'm going to SD"I say.

"No,not you. You're not going it's like a weekend get-away for Chelsea and I so you're gonna stay with the guys"Carlos says.

"What? Well,I don't have a choice do I? So okay fine"I say.

"Okay"Carlos says. "Come here"

I stand up and hugged Carlos. "I love you"I say.

"Love you too"He says.

* * *

Please review! This story needs more reviews. SO please please please REVIEW!


	12. Chapter 12

Awh thanks everybody who reviewed the last chapter! Please enjoy!

* * *

Today was Friday which meant Carlos and Chelsea would leave to SD tonight and I was going to James' house.

"Hey kid you almost done packing? Remember today is the audition,we're going there first then dropping you off at James' house"Carlos says popping into my room.

"Just finished"I said standing up.

"Okay let's go"Carlos says.

I grabbed my zebra stripped suit case and walked out of my room. When we got to the auditions,I got a bit nevrous.

"Don't worry I'm pretty sure you're gonna get the part"Carlos says patting my head.

"Isabel Pena"The lady said.

"That's me"I say standing up.

"Good luck"Carlos and Chelsea say.

"So Isabel how old are you?"The director asked me.

"Twelve"I said.

"Okay,what are some of your favorite hobbies?"

"Singing,dancing,drawing,pulling pranks on the guys"I say.

"Okay" The director asked me some more questions before they said they'd call me.

Is that a good sign?

"So how'd it go?"Chelsea asked.

"Pretty good. I think I got the part"I say.

"So you ready to spend the weekend with the guys?"Carlos asked me once we were in the car.

"Eh,I guess. But couldn't I just of like gone back up north for the weekend instead?"I asked.

"Staying at James' is much easier."Carlos says.

About 5 minutes later we were at James' house.

"Hey guys"He says.

"Hi"Chelsea and Carlos say.

"Hey Bella ready to have some fun?"James asked me with fake excitement.

I smiled at him. "No"I say.

"Awh is someone grumpy cause-"I cut him off by puching him in the stomach.

"Isabel"Carlos says.

"Well"I say.

"Hah seems like this weekend is gonna be fun"Kendall says as he and Logan enter the house.

"You guys are gonna be here too?"I asked.

"Yeah,aren't you happy you're gonna be stuck with me too and now just them two?"Logan asked.

"Sure. At least I don't have to be with to idiots"I say.

"Hey it's my house and you won't talk to me like that!"James says before I punch him in the stomach again.

"Yeah sure okay"I say laughing.

"Okay here's the list of what Isabel likes doing,what she eats in the morning,what she doesn't like,what she's not allowed to do,and what she's not allowed to eat and/or drink"Carlos says giving James a list.

"Okay wow you hate a lot of things"He says.

"Is your name on it?"I asked.

"No why?"James asked.

"It should be!"I said raising my fist.

"No no no no no more punches"Carlos says grabbing me.

"We're gonna go now. Behave"Carlos says giving my a stern face.

"Sure"I say.

"Call me if something goes wrong"He says kissing my cheek.

"Okay"I say.

"Love you"Carlos says.

"Love you too"I say.

"Bye Bell be good"Chelsea says hugging me.

"Bye Chelsea you be good too,I mean it"I say.

After they left,the guys and I went into the kitchen.

"So how was the audition?"Logan asked me.

"Went pretty good. I was surprised at how good it went"I say.

"Nice,do you really hate me?"James asked scared.

"Sometimes,like earlier. About that,sorry"I say.

"Yeah it's fine. You have anger issues"James says.

I stand up quickly glaring at James.

"To soon?"He asked.

"You think?"I asked with gritted teeth.

"Sorry"He says.

"So what are we doing this weekend?"I asked.

"Well,tomorrow I planned going to the zoo then the mall. Sunday us guys are going out to the club and get some girls while you're here"Logan says.

I stare at him with a bit of hurt.

"I'm kidding. Sunday we're going to Great America and by Monday you should be home"Logan says.

"Okay sounds good."I say. Suddenly my phone rang.

"Hello?"I asked.

"Hello is this Isabel?"Someone asked.

"Yes this is her"I say.

"Congrats! You are now the lead role for the Nickelodeon show So Undercover as Natasha Berkley"The cast director said.

"Ahh! Really"I said.

"Yeah"He told me all that I needed to know about it then hung up.

"What?"Asked the guys.

"I got the role!"I say.

"Awesome! This calls for celebration!"Kendall says.

"Let's go!"We all shout.

~In the car~

"Wait where are we going?"

"I don't know"

"Are we lost?"

"I think so"

"Guys!"

"Wonder what this leads to. Chaos I bet"

"Oh yeah!"

* * *

Short I know but that's all I can give you right now. I'll try to update tomorrow! Please REVIEW!


	13. Chapter 13

Thanks to everyone who has reviewed! ENJOY!

* * *

I woke up still in the car. I sat up and looked out to see what was in front of the car.

_Border To Baja California 10 miles_

At that I sat up straight. Why are we ten miles away from going into Baja California?

"Guys where are we?"I asked.

"Uh going to celebrate 'member?"Kendall said nervously.

"Why are ten miles from the border of Baja California,you do know you need a passport and we're going into Mexico right?"I asked.

"Uh,no reason we're just talk to this cop and then we'll go home"Logan says.

"What?"I asked.

Then the cop came to the driver's side. He asked what we were doing driving to Baja California.

He then looked around the car with his flash light.

"Ah,geez I just woke up"I say.

"What are three doing with a young girl?"The cop asked.

"Don't worry they're not rapist"I say.

"Okay then why are you with them?"He asked.

"Okay see my dad,their co-star,co-worker whatever you wanna call them,their best friend whatever,well he and his girlfriend-"The cop cut me off.

"Co-stars? What show are you guys from?"The cop asked.

"Their Big Time Rush"I say.

"Omg Big Time Rush! I love that show me and daughter love watching it"He says.

"Okay once again I get interrupted"I say.

"Oh right continue"

"Ok,so my dad and his girlfriend wanted a weekend to themselves so they went to SD and left me with these three. Then I auditioned for this new role and I got the part. So-wait this is all James' and Kendall's fault"I say.

"What? You can't blame us"They both say.

"Yes I can. Cause James talked me into doing the show and Kendall was the one who said we shoud celebrate"I say.

"Okay just get the girl home. Good luck with traffic"The cop says.

We start our way back to LA. The car was silent.

"Can you put my favorite CD remix on?"I asked.

"Sure"Logan said.

The CD was pretty much all Christina Aguilera,Lady Gaga,Lady Antebellum,and all of my favorite artist.

My favorite song Beautiful People by Christina Aguilera came on and I started singing.

"You know you're like a younger version of Christina Aguilera"James says.

"Really?"I asked.

"Yeah,how do you do that?"Logan asked.

"Do what?"I asked confused.

"Sing like that. Like her"James says.

"Oh I don't know,I just do it. It comes naturally I guess"I say.

"How do you know her songs?"Kendall asked.

"When I little she was all I listened to. I always said I wanted to be like her"I say.

"Well,how come you don't sing like you did right now every time you sing?"Logan asked.

I shrugged. "Not a lot of people know I can sing like that"I say.

"Oh,if you ever make your own CD you should like that it sounds amazing"Kendall says.

I smiled and continued singing the song. My phone started vibrating.

"Who is it?"James asked.

"It's...Carlos"I say.

"What does his text say?"

"Hey grumpy pants how's everything going?"I read the text

"Don't him where we are"Kendall says.

"Then what do I say?"I asked.

"Just say we are eating at Red Robbin and that you got the part"Logan says.

"Okay."I said already done with the text.

"He texted back 'okay behave,stop hurtin' James and ILY'"I say.

"Okay"They guys.

"Wait why do you hate me?"James asked me.

"I don't you just get on my nerves sometimes. And you gotta admit we have a love/hate thing"I say.

"Yeah we do so promise not to hurt me any more?"James asked.

"Promise"I say.

We rode the rest of the ride home singing along to the Burlesque soundtracks.

* * *

"Isabel,Bella,Isa,Bel,ISABEL!"Someone says waking me up.

"I didn't do it!"I say sitting up.

"Wait why am I asleep in a car?"I asked.

"Come we're bacck at James' house"Logan says.

"Carry me"I say stretching my arms out.

"Fine come on"Logan says picking my up bridal style.

"Jeez,what have you been eating?"Logan asked jokely.

"Shut up"I say playfully hitting his chest.

By the time he got upstairs and into the guest room I was staying at,I was already asleep.

* * *

"Morning guys"I say yawning as I walked into the kitchen.

"Morning"They say.

"How'd you sleep?"James asked.

"Good,so what are we doing today?"I asked.

"Oh we're going to the zoo"Logan says.

"Really? Ooh can we see the panters and the tigers ooh and the monkeys and the kaolas!"I say excited.

"Yeah we're gonna see everything"Kendall says.

"Yay! I'm gonna get ready!"I say running up the stairs.

"I'm so excited! I haven't gone to the zoo since I was like seven! And then this one monkey tried to get my cousin's corndog! Hahah it so funny!"I say laughing.

"Did you forget to take your pills?"Kendall asked.

"What pills? I stopped taking pills two years ago."I say.

"Okay we're here"James says parking the car.

"Yay! Let's go have fun!"I say jumping out of the car.

"I have a feeling today is gonna be fun and chaotic"I hear Logan say.

"Hey you chose to come here"I say.

"Yeah Logan"James and Kendall says.

"Come one guys"I say pushing the guys.

* * *

Yep,this weekend is gonna be chaotic for the this story! Sorry it wasn't to exciting I don't know what to say about it.

Please review!


	14. Chapter 14

Hey sorry I haven't updated but I've been feeling lazy.

* * *

"Haha look at that panda!"I say excitedly.

"It's so cute!"Kendall said the same way like me.

"Hey did James go?"Logan asked.

"He's right...nevermind he's not here"I said looking around.

"Where did he go?"Kendall asked.

"I don't know"Logan says.

"He's talking to that girl"Kendall says.

"Ahh,come on it's our day just us four now us four and that chick"I mutter.

"I'll be right back"I say. I walked up to James who didn't notice me.

"Hey James,the guys and I are waiting for you"I say in a pouty voice.

"Bella,I'm busy"He says.

"I don't care. You came with us not her"I say pointing at the chick.

"Just go with the guys and look around I'll catch up with you guys in ten"James says.

"No! I want all three of you there. Please Jamie let's go"I say pulling his hand.

"Fine,but can she come with us?"James asked me.

"Nooooo,gosh what don't you get of it. I said it's us,just the four of us,not all four of us and her"I say putting on my best pout.

"Fine,sorry. Come on Isabel"James says. He gives the girl his number before we walk away.

"So why did you interrupt me?"James asked as we walked to Logan and Kendall.

"..."

"Oh so now you ignore me?"James asked.

"..."

"Hey guys"Logan says to us.

"Why is she ignoring me?"James asked them.

"Because you were flirting with a blonde"Kendall says.

"So...?"James asked confused.

"Isabel and blonde chicks don't mix well together"Logan says.

"She and Katelyn get along okay"James says.

"No,they don't"Kendall says.

"Isabel pretends to like Isabel and vice versa"Logan says.

"Okay what's up with that?"James asked me.

"I don't know but everytime I meet a blonde they hate me! Or they mug me. It's not my fault. I don't do anything to them"I say.

"Then why don't you get along with them?"James asked.

"Cause Isabel is way prettier then any blonde. So they are jealous of her"Kendall says.

"That is so true"I say jokely.

"Heh yep that's true. Who wants candy?"James asked.

"Me!"I yelled.

"No,Carlos said she can't have too many candies cause then her tummy hurts"Logan says.

"Aww,come on just a few"I say.

"No"Logan says.

"Please"I said with puppy eyes.

"Just a few make that less then 10"Logan says.

"Yay! Thank you!"I say hugging him.

After we bought some candies like,M&Ms,Skittles,Sour Patches,chocolate,and sour sticks we went to see the panthers.

"Oooh look at that one!"I said pointing to a black one with awesome green eyes.

"Damn,it's eyes are scary"Kendall says.

"There awesome!"I said.

"They're scary looking"Kendall says.

"Not really"I say. After going to see mostly the whole zoo we left back to James' house.

* * *

"My tummy hurts!"I cried clenching my stomach.

"I told you not to eat too much candy"Logan says.

"My tummy hurts!"I cried again.

When we were in the car I ate like five more candies. Not a good idea.

"I heard you the first fifty times"Logan says.

"Then do something!"I said.

"What can I do? I'm not magic"Logan says.

"Call daddy he knows what to do"I say.

"No,your daddy is busy with Chelsea"Logan says.

"But my tummy hurts!"I said tears now actually coming out of my eyes.

"It's okay just lay down on the couch"Logan says.

"But then it hurts more"I say.

Just as if Carlos was listening to us,he called me.

"Hello?"I answered.

"Hey baby what's wrong?"He asked me.

"My tummy hurts"I say.

"Who gave you candy?"He asked.

"I got them myself"I say.

"Pass me Logan"Carlos says.

"Kay,here Logan it's Carlos"I said giving the phone to Logan.

* * *

L=Logan C=Carlos

L=Hello

C=Didn't I tell you not to give her candy!

L= Yes but she doesn't listen!

C=Okay just give her some medicine for stomach aches and sing to her to fall asleep,that's what I do.

L=I have to sing to her?

C=Yes! Then she falls asleep and when she wakes up her ache is gone.

L=Okay and what song do I sing to her?

C=I usually sing Worldwide or Never Grow up.

L=Who sings Never Grow Up?

C=Taylor Swift

L=Okay,what if I sing to her that song and she doesn't fall asleep?

C=Sing Worldwide

L=What if-

C=The medicine I gave James for her just in case this was gonna happen is pretty heavy! It'll make her very sleepy!

L= Okay okay.

C=Call me if she doesn't get better

L=Kay

C=Kay bye

L=Bye

* * *

"Okay here Bell just take the medicine"Logan said giving me medicine for my tummy ache.

"I don't like that! It makes me sleepy!"I whined.

"Carlos said you had to take it,or else we ain't going any where tomorrow"James says.

I frowned and drank the medicine.

"Ew,it tastes gross!"I say making a face.

"It's your fault you ate all that candy"Kendall says. I started feeling sleepy,like always.

Logan picked me up bridal style and carried me to the guest room where I was staying at.

"Sing Worldwide"I whispered sleepily.

"Paris,London,Tokyo,There's just one thing I gotta do. Hello Tuck you in every night on the phone. Girl,I'll be thinking about you worldwide,worldwide,worldwide,Girl I'll be thinking about you."

Logan's P.O.V

I was barely going into my part of the song when I looked down,Isabel was already fast asleep. I smiled. She lookes really peaceful when she was sleeping.

I gently put her head on the pillow and put the covers over her. I went to the window to and closed the blindes.

* * *

Isabel's P.O.V

I fell asleep peacefully but not to soon after I stopped hearing Logan's voice did it start all over...

* * *

What do you think started all over? Please review!

REVIEW!


	15. Chapter 15

So sorry I haven't updated in so long! Please enjoy!

* * *

"No,no,no,get away from me! Get away!"I yelled.

"No,I can't you have to go!"She yelled at me.

"Why? Who are you? What do you want?"I asked her.

"Remember that night? The night they all died? I killed them! I killed them! But you just had to survive,but now you die!"She yelled taking out a knife.

"NO PLEASE DON'T KILL ME PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE GET AWAY FROM ME!"I yelled crying.

"I have to. I have to kill you!"She yelled. Suddenly,I felt a sharp pain in my chest.

She had stabbed me,stabbed me right in the heart.

* * *

James' P.O.V

"Ahh! No stop HELP!"I heard yelling coming from the guest room Isabel was at.

"Guys get up! Something is wrong with Isabel"I say waking up Logan and Kendall.

We ran up the stairs to the guest room. Isabel looked like she was having a nightmare.

She was twisting and turning around under the sheets.

"What's wrong with her?"Kendall asked.

"I don't know. I think she's having a nightmare"I say.

Isabel suddenly yelled very very loud.

* * *

"AHHHHH!"I yelled. I woke up from the nightmare and sat up.

There infront of the bed were Kendall,Logan,and James. All three holding bats.

"Guys?"I questioned.

"Yes?"They replied.

"She came back. She she came back."I whimper.

"Who came back? Bell it was just a dream."James says taking a sit next to me on the bed.

"No,no she's here. She's trying to kill me. She killed them. It's not just a dream"I say shaking.

"Bell,who is it?"Logan asked.

"I don't know her name but she caused some of the accident. She did it. And now she's after me."I say.

"No one is after you. No one is gonna kill. Just get some rest."James says.

"I can't then then she'll find me and kill me or kidnap me."I say in a shaking voice.

"Come on then we'll get some cookies and milk"Kendall says.

I nod. I put on my slippers and followed them out to the kitchen.

"Here."Kendall said. I grabbed a cookie and dipped it in my milk.

"I'll get you. Isabel. I'll get you"A voice said to me.

I looked around,scared.

"Bella you okay?"Kendall asked.

"I'll get you,I will. I'll kill you too Isabel."The voice whispered to me. I grabbed my head,closing my eyes.

The voice kept whispering to me. I shoke my head in respond.

"No"I say suddenly.

"Isabel,Isabel. James get a napkin her nose is bleeding."I hear Logan say.

"No,no get away from me. Get away!"I screamed the last part.

"Isabel!"Kendall shook me.

I looked up. I wiped my nose and saw blood. More and more blood started coming out of my nose.

I really didn't like seeing blood. It got me dizzy and panic-y.

Blood continued to come out as the guys tried to help me. The whispered returned into my head.

I started to panic. My breaths coming out hard. I felt like I couldn't breath anymore.

"Isabel it's okay. Stop panicing. Everythings okay"Logan says.

I started calming down. My breath going back to normal.

"Guys what happened?"I asked.

"We're not sure but I think I should call Carlos"Kendall says.

"No,no. It was just a nightmare. No need to disturb Carlos. I'll be fine I promise"I say.

"You sure?"They asked.

I nodded. "Yes,I'm fine. I'm sure"I say.

"Okay,we should get some rest it's late"James says.

Kendall,Logan,and I nod. Then they insisted to sleep in my room just incase something else happens.

I denied but knowing them,we could've been there all night agruing. So I just said yes.

* * *

~~~Next Morning James' P.O.V~~~ J=James C=Carlos

C=Hey James how's everyone?

J=Pretty good. But um,Isabel had a horrible nightmare last night.

C=Is she okay now?

J=Yeah she's asleep right now.

C=James,I'm worried about her.

J=Believe it or not,so are we.

C=She just has nightmares about the accident on random nights. Was it like that last night?

J=No,she kept saying something about someone after her,trying to kill her. It was horrible she kept screaming 'help me'.

C=Oh god that's never happened before. Good thing is we'll be on our way in a few hours. I think I'm gonna take her to see a doctor. I don't think it's normal to have nightmares like that.

J=Yeah. She also had a nose bleed and a panic attack. I think I'll just take her out for a while to get some air then I'll bring her back here.

C=Okay,James take care of her. Don't let anything happen to her. I'll you in a few hours okay?

J=Okay man,drive safely. See ya.

C=Bye.

J=Bye.

I was really worried about Isabel. Even though I've only known her for a few months,I see her like a little sister. I think Logan and Kendall do too.

So if we're gonna act like her big brothers we're going to have to protect her from everything that can harm her. We'll have to support her with anything that happens to her.

We'll have to deal with her nightmares just like she does and Carlos does. We'll help her and protect her untill her nightmares go away.

"Hey James"Isabel says walking into the kitchen.

"Hey sleepy head."I say.

"Where's Logan and Kendall?"She asked.

"They had to go to the studio."I say.

"Oh"She says.

"Did you call Carlos?"She asked.

I nod. "Yeah,they'll be here in a few hours,he said said Chelsea wasn't feeling to well"I say.

"Oh okay,so what are we doing today? Going to Bommers,Great America,bungie jumping? Anything?"Isabel asked.

"With what happened last night,we ain't doing things like those. We're just gonna hang out here and go to the mall for awhile"I say.

"James,I'm fine. I'm not a baby"Isabel says.

"I'm not saying you're a baby. Carlos agreed,he doesn't want you to do things like that for awhile. Isabel,we're just worried about you. We want you to stay safe."I say.

"I'm fine,there's no need to worry about me I'm fine."Isabel says with clenched teeth.

"Well,I'm not Carlos. I can't just disobey him for your pleasure. We're going to the mall then we're going to back here or we could just stay here all day"I say.

"You're acting like I'm sick,like I'm a helpless person. Like I'm mental or something. Like I'm not normal!"Isabel yelled.

"Those nightmares aren't normal!"I yelled back.

Isabel's eyes felled with tears.

"Bell,I'm sorry I didn't mean to yell."I say.

"Imma go get dressed."She says before walking away.

* * *

REVIEW PLEASE!


	16. Chapter 16

Hey thanks for the reviews! Enjoy!

* * *

Isabel's P.O.V

James and I spent most of the day at the mall and eating out and things like that. Finally,around four we went back to his house.

Logan and Kendall had gone to their own homes to get a couple of things. So it was just James and I.

"So how are you feeling?"James asked me.

"Good I guess."I say.

The silence that filled the room wasn't comfortable or awkward. I didn't know what else to say. I guess he didn't either.

"James,do,do you think I'm crazy?"I asked quietly.

James looked at me with raised eyebrowes.

"Why would you ask me that? Bell,you're not crazy."James says.

"Then why do I hear things and have those weird nightmares. You said it your self that those nightmares weren't normal."I say.

"That doesn't make you crazy."James says.

"Then why do I have those nightmares? Why do I wake up in the middle of the night screaming cause I'm dreaming someone is after me?"I asked.

"Look,Bell you went through something every hard and it's natrual. Or so I think,I'm no therapist"James says.

I laugh at his comment.

"Yeah,I kinda figured that. So what shall we do?"I asked james.

"Whatever you wanna do."James says.

"Actually,I'm kinda tried. I might just take a nap."I say.

"Mind if I join ya?"James asked.

"No."I shrug.

"Alright let's go."He says.

"Ugh,I'm too lazy to walk up the stairs."I say in a whiny voice.

"Sucks for you."James says.

"Carry me?"I asked stretching my arms out.

"No,use your legs. That's what they're made for."James says laughing.

"Whatever just take me upstairs."I say.

"Okay."James comes over to me and throws me over his shoulder.

"Okay this wasn't what I meant but okay"I say laughing.

James kept walking up the stairs. I decided to joke with James.

"Hey James?"

"Yeah?"

"Nice ass!"I joked.

"Did you just slap it?"

"Maybe."

'_Slap'_

"You did!"

"Haha I did say 'nice ass'!"I laughed.

"You're scaring me. I don't think this was a good idea"James says.

"Nigga please,take a joke!"I said with a fake Caribbean accent.

"How did you learn to talk like that?"James asked.

"My neighborhood,my hometown,and mostly every cool,kinda ghetto, person talks like that over there."I say.

"Oh 'kay?"James says.

"You wouldn't know city boy."I say.

"Oh so now I'm a city boy?"James asked.

"Uh ya! You've lived in a city your whole life,unlike me."I say.

"Oh okay whatever little girl"James laughs.

"What. AH!"I yelled as James threw me off his shoulder on the bed.

"Chillax girly."James says.

"Fuck you."I say.

"Woah,language Bell. And when?"James says.

"When what?"I asked.

"When will you fuck me?"James asked.

I started laughing.

"You sick-o! I'm underage! But if you really...we can go on now"I joke.

"Okay come on then."James says.

"Okay"

"Okay"

"Okay"

'Slap across cheek'

"Ow!"James says in pain. I smirk.

"Heh,you're stupid. Now Imma take a nap. Join if you'd like. If not get the freak out of here."I say.

"Get the freak?"James asked.

"Yes,now shush!"I say.

"Fine"James says laying down next to me. I put my head on his shoulder and he wrapped his arm around me.

Over the last couple of months,the guys and I have become very close,like sister and old brothers close. We'd fight with each other,play around with each other. And all of those kinds of things.

So it wasn't weird or creepy that James and I layed in bed together (not in the bad way!) with his arm around me and my head on his shoulder. Sometimes I'd just come up to one of the guys and sit on his lap or hug him. At first people did think it was weird and kinda wrong but now it's like a normal thing. At some times the guys would just group hug me in the middle of anywhere. They'd hug me so tight that I almost suffacated.

Moments like those,and like this,when one of the guys,or all of them,held me tightly in their arms,was when I felt protected. Protected from it all. I felt safe.

Slowly I dirfted to sleep...

* * *

Carlos' P.O.V

Chelsea and I pulled up in James' driveway. About the same time Kendall and Logan pulled up too.

"Hey guys."I say when we all got out of the cars.

"Hey man,how was SD?"Kendall asked me winking.

"It was good but Chelsea kept feeling kinda sick so we came back a few hours earlier."I say.

"Oh,did you guys at least relax?"Logan asked.

"You can say we did."I say. "So uh where are James and Bell?"

"We went to the studio and James and Bell said they were gonna hang out at the mall or something. But his car is here."Kendall says.

"Oh then they're probably watching a movie."I say

"Or napping. Isabel put that on Facebook,about half an hour ago."Logan says.

We walked into the house. We all walked up stairs to the guest room.

On the bed was James with his arms around Isabel. I wasn't creeped out or worried because Isabel was like this with the guys and the guys were the same way to here.

"Awh,they look like a married couple."Kendall says.

"I'm gonna take a pic of this."Logan says taking his phone.

"Me too."I say.

"You guys are so mean just let them sleep."Chelsea says.

"Naw,this is gonna be a great twitter pic."Logan says.

"Wow,okay I'll be downstairs."Chelsea says.

"Should we wake them up?"Kendall asked.

"On three?"Logan says.

"1,2,3-WAKE UP!"All three of us yelled.

"AHHHH!"Isabel screamed and fell of the bed.

"Ow,ya guys are so mean."She says from the ground still half asleep.

We laughed.

"Come on get up."I say lifting her.

"Oh my gosh,Carlitos you're back"She says hugging me.

"Yep,I am."I give her a kiss.

"Oh hey Carlos."James says waking up.

"Hey man."I say.

"How was SD?"He asked.

"It was good. But it's good to be back."I say.

* * *

Later that day Isabel's P.O.V

The guys,Chelsea,and I were at Jack In The Box eating. After this we were going to hang out at the park.

"Kendall stop throwing your fries at Isabel"Carlos says.

"No,no it's okay I get more fries."I say.

"Awh,wait you're jacking my food."Kendall says.

"Not really,you're giving me your food."I say.

"Meany why didn't you tell me?"Kendall asked me.

"Because I was eating them. Duh!"I say.

"Well,now I'm taking your fries."Kendall says taking some of my fries.

"Hey! Those were mine!"I say.

"Booohoo too late now they're mine"Kendall says punching me playfuly on the shoulder.

"Oh you wanna play like that? I'll play like that!"I say. I punched him back.

Soon we were playfully fighting each other. We played like that untill I felt dizzy and heard the voices again.

I stopped punching Kendall and gripped me head.

"Ah"I whimper. I close and open my guys a few times but I still felt dizzy and heard the voices.

"Kendall what did you do to Isabel?"Carlos asked.

"I didn't do anything. We were just playing around and she just stopped."Kendall says nervously.

"Isabel,Isabel. I will find you. I will,and when I do. I will stab you to death."The voices said to me.

I shook my head. "No."I say.

"Isabel,Isabel,are you okay. Come on Isabel are you okay? Answer me Bell."Carlos says worried.

"Oh my god she's bleeding again."Logan says.

Finally the voices stop talking to me and I fall back to reality.

"Bell are you okay?"Carlos asked.

"Yeah,I'm fine now."I say.

"Chelsea can you take her to wash up?"Carlos asked Chelsea.

"Sure,come on Bell"Chelsea says to me.

We walked into the bathroom and I wash the blood off my face.

"Bell are you okay? What happened?"Chelsea asked.

"I don't know. It's been happening alot lately."I say.

"You fine?"Chelsea asked.

"Yes,let's go."I say.

When we walked back to the guys,they had the food in bags ready to go.

"Guys why are we leaving?"I asked.

"Because. We're going home to talk about all of this."Carlos says.

"Carlos,I'm fine."I say.

"You didn't seem fine 10 minutes ago."Carlos says.

"Well,I'm fine now."I say.

"Doesn't matter we're still going home."Carlos says.

I crossed my arms and walked behind them. It seems like after what's been happening I'm not allowed to do anything alone anymore.

One little thing and they get all worried. I will admit it though. Those nightmares and whatever these things are called are not normal.

* * *

So there you guys have it. It was a pretty long chapter.

The reason I took so long to update this is because I was just so excited to go to a BTR concert in Turlock that's like 45 minutes away from my house!

It was yesterday and let me just say it was AMAZING! I was in the fourth row and had a pretty clear view of the guys! They are soooo much hotter in person!

When they sung 'Nothing Even Matters' Kendall copied my move! I was so freakin' happy I started screaming.

Then James laughed when me,this one dude,and a girl screamed 'I LOVE YOU JAMES!' at the same time!

Haha I just gotta say it was so much fun! And they sing AMAZING live! I so wanna go to another of there concerts soon!

REVIEW PLEASE!


	17. Chapter 17

Hey guys sorry Im taking so long again! I'm pretty busy and have lost inspiration and ideas to all of my stories,so if you have any ideas PLEASE HELP ME!

Also I'm going back to school in two days so I'll be behind on updating. Again I'm soooooooo sorry. I'll try to update ASAP! But if you guys have ideas please help me!


	18. Chapter 18

Hey guys! Im SOOOOO SORRY I havent updated in like two months! I just wanna let you guys that I will continue My New Life! I am currently working on a new chapter its just I've been SUPER busy! Hopefully I'll update by next week or weekend! If you have any ideas for this story PLEASE review and tell me! I need some fresh ideas! Again Im SOO SORRY to keep you guys waiting! I'll see you guys hopefully soon! Laterz! xoxo Bellz 


	19. Chapter 19

Hey thanks for the reviews! Sorry I took so long but I've been sooo busy! Enjoy!

* * *

Isabel's P.O.V

_Beep beep beep _

My alarm rang at 6:50 a.m. Today would be my first day at an actual school since I moved here. I moved just when they went on break so I had to wait untill it was over.

I was also going to a private school. Carlos thought it would be better if I went to a private school instead of a public school. I didn't know why.

I got out of them bed slowly,I didn't want to go to a private school and I really didn't want to go to school at all. I think getting a private tutor would be so much better.

I walked to my bathroom to wash my face and teeth and get ready. As I was brushing my teeth I saw something behind me. I turned around.

Nothing.

I shrugged it off. I continued to wash out the tooth paste. I looked up at the mirror. Then I saw her. She held up a knife.

"AHHHH!"I screamed and ran out the bathroom door slamming it. Carlos walked into my room a few seconds later.

"What happened are you ok?"He asked.

I nodded. "Yeah,I'm fine. Just saw a spider."I lie.

"Oh,okay well hurry I'm making breakfast."Carlos says.

I smiled. "Kay I'll be down in a few." Carlos kisses my forehead and walks out.

I walked to my closet and got my uniform out. Honestly,I didn't wanna wear the uniform but it wasn't too bad. It was a blue grey and black plaid skirt,a white button up shirt,a black tie and a coat. It was either the button up or a black polo that said "Nile Garden Private School"

I wore the button up for today. I brushed my hair put on a little bit of make up,grabbed my backpack and walked out of my room. I walked down the stairs and into the kitchen.

"Finally."Carlos jokes. I smile.

"So are you exicted." I sighed.

"I don't know. I mean I know I'm gunna have Austin and Ciara there too but I don't know I guess I'm nervous."I say. Austin had gone to that school for two years now and it was Ciara's first full year too but she had been there for the last two months last year.

"Well,I think everything will be fine. Eat up you gotta be there by 7:30 and I have to be at the studio at 8."Carlos says.

I ate the pancakes and bacon he had made. After I finished I put my plate and cup in the sink.

"You ready?"I nodded.

"Okay let's go." We got into Carlos' car and drove off to the school. When we got there I was kinda surprised at the school. It looked so preppy compared to my other school back home in Manteca!

"Wow. Is this a prep's school or what?"I asked Carlos.

"What you don't like it? I mean come on look at it. I wish I got to go to a school as nice as this."Carlos says.

I raised by eyebrow. "You seriously expect me to make friends at a school like this? I bet I'm like the poor kid here compared to all the other kids."

"The poor kid? Dude,I'm famous! All these kid's parents just own businesses none of them are famous like me! You're gonna make lots of friends,Bee."Carlos says.

"Don't be surprised if I don't"I mumble.

"Okay,you need to go. Look there's Austin. Good luck!"Carlos kisses my forehead before I walk out of the car.

Austin walks over to me and hugs me. "Hey you look cute in that uniform."He says.

"Shut up. I hate it."I say. He chuckles and waves at Carlos. Carlos waves back and drives away.

* * *

"So what locker number did you get?"Ciara asked me. Me and Austin saw her walking down the hall so we walked all together.

"Uhh,110."I say.

"Ooh! That's next to mine!"Ciara says.

"That means I'm three lockers away from you."Austin says.

"Awesome."We arrived at the locker area and I found 110.

"What's your combination?"Austin asked.

"I ain't tell ya! You're gunna butterfly me!"I say.

"What's 'butterfly'?"Ciara asked.

"Oh,at my old school if someone knew your combo they'd go to you locker,unlock the lock and lock it backwards were you place the lock on the door."I say.

"Did you ever get butterflied?"Austin asked.

"Yes,twice by my friend."I say.

"Did you unlock it?"Ciara asked.

"Yeah,a little difficult but I got it."I say.

"So what's your first period?"Ciara asked.

"Umm,history."I say.

"Cool you're with me all day."She says.

"Oh well I got math first then history then I'm with you guys too."Austin says.

"Cool,we'll catch up with you later."I say.

"Kaykay,good luck."Austin says kissing my cheek.

* * *

"Good morning class."Mr. Neck the history teacher says.

"Morning"You hear the class say lazily.

"We have a new student joining us today. What's your name?"He asked me.

"Isabel Pena."I say to the class.

"And why don't you tell us a little about yourself."Mr. Neck suggested.

"Um okay,well my uncle,my now new dad is Carlos Pena from Big Time Rush. I moved out here with him after a tragic accident invovling the rest of my family. I'm an upcoming actress,singer,songwriter,and model and um yeah."I said looking at Mr. Neck.

"Where did you move from?"He asked. Ughh,how many more questions?

"Uhh,I moved here from Manteca. It's a small town up in Northern California."I say.

"Ahh,that explains the accent."I gave Mr. Neck a weird look. I had an accent?

"Very well,thank you Miss Isabel you may take a seat. Here's your study skills calender schedule for this week. After you write it down,take out your textbook."He says turning on the over head.

I looked up when I finished writing everything down. Two preppy looking girls were staring at a guy. I looked over at the guy. He wasn't bad. He was looking at me.

I looked away when he winked at me. About five minutes later,two students were dabating on a topic. Suddenly,I started hearing the voices again.

No,no not here. Please not here. Not on my first day. I tried to block it out. I couldn't.

"Bell,Bell are you okay?"Ciara whispered.

"I.."I blurted out.

"Isabel? Are you okay?"Mr. Neck asked.

Blood came out of my nose. "She's bleeding."One of the preppy girls says. Thank you captain obvious.

I looked up at Mr. Neck. "You're excused."He says.

I rush out the door to the bathroom. Once I started to clean myself up,the voices came back. The walls of the bathroom started inclosing on me.

I started to panic. I wanted to scream. I wanted to run. But I couldn't. I had my very first panic attack.

A few minutes later Ciara ran in.

"Ohmygosh,Isabel are you okay?"She asked. I shook my head no.

"Come on get up."She helped me up. "Here I brought you a clean shirt."She says.

I started to breath normally again. "That's it calm down."Ciara says comfortly.

* * *

"Are you sure you don't want us to call anybody?"The principal asked me. Everyone thought I had just a nose bleed but I actually had a panic attack. I rather keep it a secret.

The principal thought I had a nose bleed then panicked because of all the blood. He was wrong.

I shook my head. "No my dad is at work. His job is important,I don't wanna interrupt him."I say.

"Well,we had to call him,it's a rule. He didn't answer so we left him a message."He says.

Oh great.

"Oh,okay well I'm fine now."I say smiling weakly.

"Alright,you may go back to class."He says.

By now I only had half a period left before we left. It was a short day today. After the bell rang. Ciara,Austin,and I walked to the main entrance.

"So what are you guys doing later?"Austin asked.

"Isabel! What the hell! You have a panic attack and you don't call anyone?"Carlos says walking into the school.

I looked at him,totally embarrassed. I walk out of the school and into his car. He comes in with me.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to yell at you."He says.

"It doesn't matter now I'll be known as the girl who had a panic attack on her first day."I say pissed off.

"Look,I'm sorry I was just mad you didn't call anyone to come get you. We'll talk at home we gotta go pick up Chels"Carlos says.

I shrug and put my headphones in.

-

sorry it took so long for me to update! I've been super busy! I'm working on chapters for both this story and ERHIT hopefully they'll be up soon!

Reviews are very appreciated! 


	20. Chapter 20

Hey guys! Omfg I'm sorry for not updating in months! I had MAJOR WRITER'S BLOCK! Also,I don't have that much time in the day to update so I'm very sorry if it takes so long to update. I have a feeling I'm ending both of my stories soon and probably won't make another stories for awhile :( I'm so sorry guys! Well I hope you guys enjoy this update and I'm forwarding the time a few years! And yes I know this isn't a every exciting chapter just be happy I updated!

* * *

Isabel's P.O.V

I walked out to Carlos' car. Today was the last day of school! I had graduated school a little earlier! Time passes by so fast. It's been almost 5 years since the accident and since I moved in with Carlos. I was now 17. Since,I had gotten those nightmares and hearing things I went to a doctor and he told Carlos it'd be a good idea to take my to therapy and I have to take medication. At first I thought it was stupid but now I'm normal again.

I smiled and waved at people walking into the parking lot. I finally find Carlos and climb into the passenger seat.

"Hey"I say smiling.

"Hey,aren't you hot in that leather jacket?" Carlos asks.

"No,not really. Where are we going?" I reply.

"Kendall's house,he's having a barbecque today,remember?" Carlos says.

"Oh yeah I forgot. Did you get my bag?"I asked.

"Yeah,it's in the back."

"Thanks."

Hours later~

We were all at Kendall's house. His family was here,and so were the other guises families. We were all sitting at the table eating.

"So,Izzy how's the album coming?" Papa Schmidt asked. BTW,did I mention I got a record deal? So Undercover wasn't a success so I decided to go into singing.

"It's coming along pretty good,it's almost release date. Actually! I have the Want You Back,Pon De Replay,and Love You Long Time videos here! And it has the live performance of Love The Way You Lie at the TCAs and a commercial about the cd." I say holding up a cd.

"Let's watch it!" Logan says. We all walk into Kendall's home theather. They put in the cd. First,the Want You Back video. Then the others. Once it finished everyone clapped.

"It seems like it's gunna be a great cd and will make you very succesful." Papa Pena says.

"Yeah,what's the title of it?" James asked.

"It's Cloud 9 it's also the title of one of the songs." I say.

"Sounds like it's gunna viral!"Papa Henderson says. We all laugh.

"Let's go back outside shall we?" We everyone agreed. I leaned against the railing of the stairs to go into the grass.

"Hey" I jump a little. It was Logan.

"Oh hey you scared me!" I say with a laugh.

"I noticed. Iz,I'm proud of you." He says.

"For what?" I asked.

"You're so tough. I mean,you had to go through such a hard thing. Sure,you had hard times but look at you,you're worldwide famous,graduated high school. If I were you I'd probably end up killing myself." Logan chuckles at the end. I smile.

"Thanks Logan but if it wasn't for all of you guys,I'd probably be dead actually." We laugh. We look at each other,I look down after I realized we were staring at each other for a long time.

"Um,do you wannt go in the pool?" I look out to the pool where everyone else was.

"Sure." I take off my cover up. Before I knew I was soaking wet,of course I had been pushed in.

"GUYS!" I scream laughing. We all hang out in the pool playing chicken,swimming,and all that good stuff.

After it got dark we went inside and watched a movie. Now me and Carlos were on our way back to our house.

"Did you have a good time?"He asks.

"Yeah it was fun." I say in a tired voice.

"So..."

"So what?"

"You and Logan"

"Oh my gosh stop!"

"I saw you two,eh?" Carlos winks at me.

"Ew,no shut up stop!" I cover my ears.

"Logan and Izzy sitting in a tree k-i-s-s-i-n-g!" Carlos sings at the top of his lungs.

"CARLOS STOP OMG THIS ISN'T FUNNY!" I say trying not laugh.

"Hahahahahahahhahaha"Carlos laughs like maniac.

"Seriously,you're laughing? Shouldn't you be beyond pissed if me and Logan dated -not saying we are- like you're mental"I say.

"Well,I mean I always thought you guys would be a cute couple and I don't know I don't think it'd bother me THAT much you know unless you guys did...stuff in my house." I look at him with a "umm" look.

"What?"He asked.

"Wow,just wow." I say.

"Whatever,we all know you like him.."

"I do not!"

"Okay..whatever youuuuu sayyyy" We get to the driveway of the house,he parks and turns the car and we get out.

"I'm going to bed." I say as I yawn.

"You're going to the studio tomorrow right?" Carlos asks.

"Yeah,wake me up at 8:30" I say yawning once again.

"Alright,night princess I love you." Carlos says and kisses my head.

"Love you too." I walk to my room. I shower quickly. As I put on my night clothes I hear something and get a little dizzy. Once I recover,I remember I forgot to take my pills. I take them out of the cabinet inside the mirror. When I close the cabinet I see a shadow standing behind me. I gasp and blink again. Gone. I brush it off and I go to bed thinking I was just tired and was seeing things. I mean when people are tired they see and hear thing...right?

* * *

Yay! I updated! I hope you guys still read this and like it review please and give me ideas on what I should do next! I don't know if I'll update Every Rose Has It's Thorn because I have no idea where it's going. BTW I had many chapters for both of these stories in a notebook but someone stole it and left me with nothing :( so give me ideas on what I should do with these stories PLEASE I BEG ALL OF YOU!

So,Logan and Isabel eh ;) do you guys like or no? And do you think Isabel was just tired and was hearing and seeing things or are her old haunting back?

REVIEW AND LET ME KNOW!

Also follow me on Twitter: LogansDargonxD bye see ya'll next time!


End file.
